Our Shared Dreams
by XwinterstormX
Summary: Eren constantly has dreams about his past life-only, he doesn't know it. He dreams also of a man named Levi, whom he's in love with, but doesn't realize it. One day, in his sophomore year of high school, a new teacher shows up-who looks exactly like Levi. **Set in the 21st century** Ereri/ Eren x Levi
1. The Messed Up World We Live In

**Chapter 1: Messed Up World We Live In**

_"Eren!"_

_He grumbled, rolling over to cover his face with a pillow._

_"Damn it, brat, wake up!"_

_"What?" He growled as he slowly opened his eyes, meeting a pair of slightly closed grey ones, always set in the same glare, only, the eyes seemed more gentle. The sunlight coming in behind the short, black haired, pale-skinned male made Eren squint his eyes once again, as the man smiled, ruffling his hair. "Wake up, you brat. Training starts soon."_

_Eren groaned, "Yes, Heichou."_

_"You better hurry, too, before your friend eats it all."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Eren grumbled, opening his eyes more as he adjusted to the light. He stood up and yawned, towering over his commander. The shorter man pulled Eren down to him by his arm and softly kissed him. "I love yo-"_

The dream cut off as Eren's alarm clock woke him on a bright, sunny Tuesday morning. Groaning, along with thinking about the dream he just had, he sat up in his bed, yawning. Gazing out the window at the other houses around him, he started to daydream the man in his dream, who he was, where he could ever find him, if he was on this earth-well, he believed he was.

"Eren, wake up, you're gonna be late," his mother, Carla, called from downstairs.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, swinging his legs over he size of his bed and standing, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, his usual sleep attire.

Eren trudged over to his closet and yanked on his uniform: the usual navy blue pants and a white t-shirt. The pocket had a pair of wings on it, one white and one blue. And, for some reason, it reminded him of something, something very important.

But, as always, he hit that mental wall, trying to remember.

He trudged down the stairs, grabbing money for his lunch, along with his piece of toast with egg on top. Quickly scarfing that down and grabbing his bag, he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door yelling a goodbye to his mother.

Grabbing his bike, he put his headphones in his ears, and pedaled to school, since he didn't live too far. After crossing the highway into town, he pulled into the school and locked his bike up in the bike rack.

Racing into the school, trying to not miss home room for the fifth time in the past week, he passed someone he didn't exactly pay attention to.

His entire being did.

His heart felt crippled and stopped running, grabbing at his chest. He stood there for a moment, dazed. Slowly, he turned around, towards the man he brushed shoulders with. The man was walking away, but his muscles were visibly tensed, Eren immediately noticed. The man in front of him had black hair but the back was shaved slightly, and he was visibly shorter than Eren, but, he was built.

Immense longing overtook Eren as tears threatened his eyes, and his heart remained crippled. All Eren could see was his dream, and the man in it. The man he truly loved.

Wait a minute, loved?

Eren was a guy, as was his commander. He liked girls! In fact, he had a crush on one.

But this man…made him see things completely different, and as Eren reached out a hand towards the man, the bell rang for homeroom.

Reluctantly retreating towards his classroom, Eren whispered out one word: "Levi."

As Eren entered his classroom, he ignored the other kids in class, shoving his headphones, along with his iPhone, into his pocket. He threw himself into his chair and put his head down on the desk, shutting his eyes. He got about, maybe five minutes of sleep before he heard boots clacking into his classroom.

The sound was very familiar, but in a very far away world. As it got closer, Eren's body went rigid, and he found himself sitting up straight and proper, along with making sure there was not a speck of dirt on him. What was wrong with him lately?!

The clacking boots entered the room, carrying a man about 5'3", with short, black hair and slightly opened, grey eyes. He wore his normal no-emotion face as looked at his clip board, reading over the names.

"Good morning, class, from today on wards I will be your new teacher. I will warn you now," the look-alike to the man in Eren's dreams said, "I don't give a shit if you hate me, and I will not let you make up anything you fail on. You fail, you fail. Oh, and," he gazed around the room at everyone, "keep this room spotless."

Eren's breath hitched, and he found himself gaping at the thirty year-old man with a slight tint to his cheeks. Their teacher wrote his name on the board, as normal new teachers do, and it caused Eren to stare even more intently.

Slowly, Levi scanned the room to look at each of their faces, and landed on Eren's.

Eren turned red, growling a "this world's a bitch," under his breath.

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! So, this is the first chapter of my Levi x Eren/Ereri fanfic. OTP! I love them so much together! Creds for this go to, of course, the makes of Shingeki no Kyojin, along with Stephanie Anderson on YouTube, (this is the video): **

** watch?v=9c5ErKMcAdk**

**I hope you guys like this!**


	2. The Few Past Memories

After Levi's gaze lingered for a minute, his eyes changing expressions instead of his face, as Eren knew so well, other kids in class turned. Eren decided to put his head down and look out the window as Levi looked over other's faces. A few snickers occurred, and Eren buried his face in his arms and shut his eyes, drifting into sleep.

"-ger!"

"Jeager!"

"_Jeager!_"

Eren groggily awoke, rubbing his eyes, to see his classmates staring at him. "Yes, hei-sensei?" he asked, standing up.

Levi had a cold look in his eyes, a scowl evident on his face. "Since you're busy snoring away over there, it's time for gym, unless you'd like to dream about whomever over there some more."

Eren blushed; apparently he'd been talking in his sleep again, but he couldn't remember his dream much. Mostly what he remembered was, well, Levi. But, a kinder Levi, much different from his teacher.

The class laughed as they walked out for gym, heading towards the locker rooms. As Eren walked past Levi, he glanced back, watching Levi lean back in his chair sipping black coffee, one leg resting on the table while one was on top of the other. "So, you still have that habit, huh?" he murmured as he strode away.

After getting teased by his classmates and getting angry looks from the girls of the class who were attracted to Levi-_his_ Levi-he avoided going back and went to the infirmary instead to catch up on sleep, not like his classes and grades really mattered to him anyway. Almost immediately, he passed out.

_"Eren," Levi murmured, the look in his eyes more intense than usual, "come with me for a moment." _

_Thinking he was in trouble, or that his lover was mad at him, Eren reluctantly followed behind, heading out with Levi towards the cherry blossoms. Levi strode up to the stump, leaning back against the tree, studying Eren intently, only the two of them around. Eren kept a little distance, nervous, and getting his usual butterflies around him didn't help. _

_"Sir, what do you need to talk to me about?" Eren asked nervously, fidgeting as he looked at his feet, feeling Levi's eyes on him. Levi smirked, his one lip turning up a little. He pulled on Eren's collar, pulling him close, and kissed him. _

_Eren was surprised at first, as always, but eagerly kissed his commander back, wrapping his arms around Levi. Levi's tongue brushed Eren's lips and, eagerly, Eren opened his mouth as Levi did the same. They pressed closer to each other, Eren moving his hands to grip Levi's hair. Levi's hands went under Eren's shirt and-_

Eren awoke, red faced and hot, in the infirmary at the end of the school day. As he awoke, he put his fingers to his lips, feeling as if Levi's kiss was just there, clear as day. He covered his mouth and shut his eyes, deeply sighing, slowly opening them again and trudging back to class. Luckily, it was the end of the day, and everyone was gone, so he didn't have to see Levi-or so he thought.

As he entered the classroom to retrieve his bag, not paying attention to the teacher's desk just yet, Levi cleared his throat, causing Eren to stiffen and turn around, immediately turning to look at the reincarnated form of his heichou.

"You need to stay, Mr. Jaeger. You cannot cut classes to go sleep, and I don't care if your teacher let you before, but I will not allow it," Levi growled, scowling.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I need to head home now, my mom will be worried and-"

"Already called, Mrs. Jaeger said it was fine," half of his mouth turned up into a smirk. Well, only Eren would've been able to notice that-along with Levi's coldness in his eyes.

_I thought that he was supposed to be nicer, he seemed to be in my dreams_, he thought, the sudden pain and longing returning.

As Eren plopped back in his desk obediently-like the obedient brat he was called in his dreams-Levi leaned on the desk in front of him, one hand holding his English book while the other was on the desk.

Levi started asking questions about _Romeo and Juliet_ to Eren, then to history over what happened 2,000 years ago.

"The Titans attacked, and humanity was reduced from about seven billion to less than a billion, and people built walls to keep out the Titans. Then, the Colossal br-" Eren's head starting panging and he held it, cringing as images of people he knew in his past life appeared before his eyes. "Bertholdt and Annie were two trying to capture me. They let the titans in. My mother was eaten. Mikasa…Mikasa was the best, next to Heichou, and Armin and I made a promise to see the outside world…as it isn't as grand as he'd thought, not with all of this pollution. Surely, back then-" he stopped himself, his eyes getting teary, but snapping out of it. "What was a talking about?" Eren asked, staring blankly at Levi, whose eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Do you have random outbursts like that all the time?"

"Eh? What outbursts?"

"What you just sai-nevermind, you're dismissed for today, Jaeger."

"Thank you, sir," he got up, tears returning, as his heart felt crippled once again. A tear fell as he remembered his dream, kissing Levi under the cherry blossoms. "You have yet to ask," Eren subconsciously murmured, not even knowing he said it, and he ran out of the school, got on his bike, and sped home.

Levi sighed, and sat down, showing the pain in his eyes, not his features. "You've been dealing with this for a long time now, huh, Eren? I swear to fulfill our promise." Levi looked out the window, watching Eren speed away on his bike.


	3. We Will Never Part

Eren stormed in to his house, slamming the door behind him and grumbling over Levi. He huffed a sigh and made his way to the fridge, grabbing a Coke, and gulped it down, and then he grabbed last night's dinner and heated it up, hearing his stomach growl. As soon as it was heated up, he dove in and ate it all, throwing the plate in the dishwasher and trudging upstairs.

He neared his room, grabbing a towel and a pair of sweats and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, wanting and hoping to forget about Levi.

But, Levi was always there, always in the back of his mind.

Eren threw his clothes on the floor and got in, enjoying the steam hitting his back. He closed his eyes for a minute, not thinking about anything at all, until, memories came back.

_"Eren!" The smiling, blue-eyed blonde yelled excitedly. "You're back!" _

_"Oi, Armin," Eren murmured, smiling, "I'm back."_

_Mikasa then swiftly walked over, giving Eren a hug, which he returned. "How was the mission? Did Levi do anything to you?"_

_Eren blushed, some things coming up in his mind, but he shook his head to shake it off, "No, no, he didn't do anything to me. Perfectly intact," he spun around slowly, holding up his arms, "See?"_

_She glanced at him, checking to see if there was pain hidden in his eyes or on his face somewhere. Sighing in defeat, her shoulders relaxed, and she smiled, "Good to have you back, Eren."_

_"Jaeger!" a familiar voice called, his boots clacking on the floor of the castle, "Come help me clean upstairs."_

_Eren groaned, but made his way towards Levi, following him upstairs with cleaning supplies. As he left, he could feel Mikasa's eyes on him, burning a hole in his back. _

_"Eren," the corporal said, turning towards him as the door shut behind them, "start cleaning the floor." _

_Eren nodded and grabbed the bucket filled with water along with a rag and some soap. He walked to the farthest part of the room and started cleaning-well, almost did._

_Levi had apparently made his way over behind him, and as Eren started to bend down, Levi grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him forward, and kissed him. He pulled away a few seconds later, smirking, as new emotions filled his eyes. Then Levi-_

"Eren!" Carla called from downstairs, causing Eren to jump out of his daydream. Just who exactly was he back then, along with Levi?

Apparently, his mother had come upstairs, since there was a knock at the door. "Eren, hurry up in there! Don't waste all of the hot water!"

"Yes, mom!" he called, turning off the knobs and getting out of the shower, drying himself off, and throwing on his boxers and sweats.

Normally, Eren would walk around without a shirt on as if it was no big deal, but today, he felt self conscious. With no idea why, he walked downstairs with his towel around his neck, wondering why his mother was home so early.

"Eren," his mother said, sounding angry, "you need to stop sleeping in class. Go to bed earlier, get some more sleep."

"I can't help it, mom. It's not my fault I wake up in the middle of the night from dreams and nightmares!"

His mother sighed. "I guess there's no helping it. But, if you fall asleep in class again, you're grounded," she answered, the anger slowly leaving.

As her anger left, Eren's green eyes filled with it, "Fine," he said as he went up to his room, flopping on to his bed, letting sleep take him for the night, without any dinner.

_"Hanji-san! What're you doing?!" Eren yelled in surprise, as she stood there,smirking at Eren and Levi. _

_"Nothing," she chirpily answered, giggling at the sight of the couple. _

_"Hanji," Levi said, glaring at her, "stop tormenting him just because you know," he growled._

_Eren's eyes widened, staring down at Levi in shock, "She knows?!"_

_"Of course she does, brat," he let out a sigh, "she knows me very well."_

_"Not to mention it's obvious!" she cooed, smirking. She made a heart with her hands at the couple, then ran away, laughing. _

_Suddenly, she turned, "Pretty much everyone's guessing you two are together. Again, it's obvious. And with the hickeys and scratches on Levi," Eren turned bright red, "we knew he's up to something with someone."_

_She ran away laughing as Eren's face burned, causing him to look down at his shoes. "I'm sorry, sir."_

_Levi gently hit him on the head, and Eren yelped in surprise, rubbing his head and widening his eyes, "They would've figured it out anyway, brat."_

_"I love you," Eren answered, smiling. _

_Levi smiled-one of those rare times-and kissed Eren, "I love you, too."_

_Eren gripped Levi's hand as they made their way towards the gardens._

His alarm clock woke him again the next day, but today was different. He could already tell. The skies were dark, threatening to let out rain and it was sticky, but Eren loved this weather-well, when he wasn't riding in it, getting soaked.

After he got to school, he quickly headed for his classroom, trying to get out of the drizzle. The rain caused a cool breeze throughout the school, and he breathed in the sweet, yet metallic type smell. As he took his seat in class, feeling refreshed for once in his life in school, Levi's back was to the class, writing about a festival on the board.

The worst thing in the world to Eren: the cultural festival.

As Levi turned around, he looked at the class, besides Eren. Eren sighed, sitting back in his chair, but still sitting up straight, afraid to slouch like everyone else.

As he read the board, apparently, what everyone voted on without him yesterday, he found out that they were doing the play. And, he was the lead, the hero. He just gaped at the board as his classmates turned to him and snickered, obviously doing this to "teach him a lesson" for sleeping in the infirmary.

Wait…_he_ was the hero?

"What is this about, anyway?" Eren asked, obvious anger reflecting in both his eyes and voice.

Levi kept a straight face, but amusement showed in his eyes. "The play's about the titans, and humanity fighting back." The amusement fell out of his eyes, replaced by sadness.

Eren's eyes widened, fidgeting a little in his seat, reaching for something that wasn't there: his maneuver gear, along with his swords, the flat, but very sharp swords, sharper than anything man made before, the twin pairs, made to kill a titan.

"Why me?" he asked, referring to the lead.

"Because, you need to be. Especially for sleeping yesterday," Levi said in his usual monotone.

Eren crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling to himself.

"So, let's head to the auditorium and get ready. We were already given the costumes by someone generous, and she plans on remaining anonymous," His eyes looked over Eren's body, as if he was remembering something.

Eren, feeling self conscious but also enjoying having Levi look at him, quickly sped walk out of the classroom, Levi following in tow.

Eren blushed slightly as the rain outside turned into a shower. He stared at it, getting lost in the rain, as some lightning flashed and thunder rumbled far away, causing him to smile, lost in his own thoughts.

He hadn't realized he'd stopped until Levi bumped into him.

Startled, Eren stared down at the man, his face burning. Dreamily, his body moved for him and started walking, back straight.

As they entered the auditorium, Eren, along with the other members of his "squad" headed to change into their costumes. The art class joined, starting construction on a fake titan.

As he heard angered groans and yelling from the other students slipping on their gear, Eren had no trouble, his body acting like it was second nature. Eren walked out, fixing his jacket, along with tightening the bands on his thighs. He put on the 3D Maneuver Gear in a synch, not needing help, as his other classmates stared at him.

Equipping the blades, he stretched, mentally noting how well it fit. From the Survey Corps jacket to the boots, everything fit perfectly, and was kept in great shape. He was the first one done, as his "squad" was still in their dressing rooms. He sighed and grumbled a "hurry up, this doesn't take all day" under his breath.

He caught sight of a green cape billowing from a fan and moved to go see who it was playing with it.

He gasped, seeing the short, black-haired male standing with his back to Eren, looking completely like he was in his element. He stared at the man in awe, and then blurted out, "Heichou!"

The class just stared at him as a loud rumble of thunder caused the lights to flicker, and an announcement came on for everyone to report to the gym. Eren's class left together, and as he was about to get changed out of the uniform, Levi grabbed his wrist.

The grey eyes of Levi bore into Eren's green ones, "brat," he growled, and reluctantly let go of Eren's wrist, and leaned against the wall. "Hurry, I can't leave until you're all out of here."

Eren nodded and took his escape, running back in to the dressing room.

**A/N: I'm on a roll today! XD They're so cute. ^^ I think i may bring them together in this coming chapter, to truly realize their feelings.**

**Maybe not. Huehuehuehue~ XD**

**But, i hope you guys enjoy this! I love writing it!**


	4. The Missing Pieces in Each Heart

As Eren scrambled and sloppily put back on his uniform,-funny, it was easier in the costume-he could sense Levi out there, waiting for him.

"Jaeger," Levi growled quietly, "you're taking too long."

With his shirt slightly unbuttoned, showing his toned chest, and with one shoe on, he appeared out of the dressing room. Kicking on his shoe and fussing with the buttons, not getting any progress with them.

Sighing, Levi faced him and buttoned up his shirt, then swiftly turned away. Eren blushed bright red, the contact on his skin from Levi's fingertips feeling like electricity. As Levi walked quicker, leaving Eren behind, he felt that familiar pull in his chest, pulling him towards Levi.

With no control over his own actions, Eren reached out for Levi, grabbing his sleeve. Eren heard Levi gasp, as his muscles seemed to become less tense. "Let go of me, brat," Levi growled, his head turned away from Eren. He held on tighter for a moment, sighing as he let go. Eren sped up his walk, though, and his hand brushed Levi's, before he started jogging towards the gym.

"Ere-"Levi stopped short, resisting the urge to call out towards Eren. He sighed, allowing the pain and longing to appear on his face until the brunette ran out of sight, then he covered it up once again. "I need to talk to him," he murmured to himself, "when the time's right."

As Eren entered the gym, he plopped down beside two guys he didn't really know, and put a headphone in his ear. _This really was one hell of a good day_, he thought, _especially being able to get out of school._ Absentmindedly, Eren gazed the gym for the one face he wanted to see. Finally, his eyes lay upon Levi's short, yet built, figure, his body calming down, but he could feel the familiar butterflies he got around him. _Levi_, he murmured in his head, _we really need to talk. _As people filed out, their parents picking them up, Eren rested his head on his arm, lying back, along with closing his eyes. The green eyes opened every time a name was called, despite knowing his was never going to be called. He watched everyone leave, and sat up as he was one of the last ones.

"Can I ride my bike home yet?" he grumbled, fidgeting from his butt falling asleep.

"Jaeger, I'll take you home," a familiar voice said, and Eren's eyes locked with grey ones, which seemed to be saying the same thing Eren was thinking: they needed to talk.

"Hei-eh-sensei," Eren answered, "you don't have to. My bike's here, and I've rode in a storm like this before."

"No," Levi answered, pulling Eren up by the arm, and practically dragging him out the door.

Eren tried to break away from Levi to grab his chained up bike, but Levi's grip tightened to that of a viper's, and Eren admitted defeat, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"I need to-" they said at the same time, looking at each other, Eren turning more red than Levi.

"Talk to you," Eren finished, keeping his eyes locked with Levi's, watching his eyes change from surprise to something else-something his mind told him was love.

"I know this isn't going to be easy, Eren, especially not with what happened in our past. But, we need to let this go. Despite how things were back then, history shouldn't repeat itself, Eren. It ended badly for us."

Eren's eyes deflated, "You know how it ended? I don't."

"Eren, we…" he sighed, then cleared his throat, "your form wasn't enough. The titans ate us, Eren. We got hurt, our gear failed. One ate us."

Eren's eyes watered in the corners, "So what? We died together. We can't…we can't let it end after that! We were given this next life for a reason!"

Levi looked at Eren sternly, "no, Eren. No."

Eren had enough, and his heart felt like it was breaking. He opened the car door, as it was still in the parking lot, only started up, and jumped out, running to where his bike was. He unchained it, not caring about getting drenched at all, and sped away on his bike.

Levi, sighing as hurt showed on his face, "Something tells me this is going to be even harder than it is now."

Tears started blurring Eren's vision, spilling over and creating heart-wrenching sobs. Eren's heart was in two, and he couldn't take it. As he skidded his bike into the driveway, he jumped off and ran inside, kicking off his shoes and storming upstairs. Eren jumped onto his bed and, sobbing into his pillow, he fell asleep, crying out: "No, Levi. Don't leave me."

Eren didn't go back to school for two weeks.

His mother asked him what was wrong, and ignored the question, also he'd figured out he'd also caught a cold. As the cold left, Eren still remained in his room, coming out only to eat and shower. "He acts like he was broken up with," his mother said, concerned for her son.

After the next week, Carla had finally had enough. "Eren!" she shouted, storming into his room. "Quit your moping! You're going back to school tomorrow!"

His eyes rose in shock, along with his eyebrows. "But mom-"

"Don't you 'mom' me!"

"I can't!"

"You can and you will! You hear me?!" She shouted as Eren had nothing left to say, he curled up in a ball and let her leave. He sighed, thinking about Levi. Truthfully, Levi was all he could think about, and the dreams kept on coming.

The most recent one he had, they were in bed together. Eren cuddled up to Levi's warm skin in the cold of the night, wrapping his arms around his lover. Sighing contentedly, he placed his forehead against Levi's chest, falling into a deep sleep. As he awoke, he saw that Levi was still sleeping, and so Eren lay there for hours, just watching him. Slowly, the man woke up and Eren warmly smiled, lightly kissing him good morning, and they spent the day in bed together, wanting just each other.

Eren's heart pulled apart once again at the thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and holding his head in his hands.

"I wish I didn't need you so much, but I can't live my life without you," Eren murmured. And, far off, in his own and very clean apartment, Levi was looking out his window at the sky, his heart feeling crumpled and crushed. "If only I hadn't said that," Levi murmured, putting his forehead in his palm, letting his sadness show through his façade. "I can't live without that brat."

_Levi was hurt; he'd sprained his foot, trying to keep the titans away from Eren. Eren watched him in awe, along with fear for a moment. Eren could already see the outcome, he and Levi had lost. He had no power left, and had a terrible fever from his titan form, and had only awoken moments ago. _

_"Levi, it's okay, just come stay here with me."_

_Levi grunted and continued fighting, and while he was distracted, a giant hand gripped Eren and pulled him upwards. _

_"LEVI!" Eren screamed, being the last of the strength he had. His squad was wiped out, and reinforcements were long off. Levi, using the last of the gas he had, flew up to the giant hand and sliced it off. As they fell, Eren gripped onto Levi, as Levi held him securely. They landed roughly, one of Eren's legs had broken, and it was wildly out of place. Levi, a few feet from Eren now, looked at him, worried. _

_"Levi," Eren croaked, trying to hold back his screams for his leg, "come stay here with me._

_Levi crawled over, holding Eren tightly. _

_"Levi, I love you, and I'm sorry I couldn't hold out on our promise. In the next life, I swear, you're all I want. I will find you, we will get married."_

_Levi hugged him much tighter, and his breath tickled Eren's ear as he said, "Eren, in the next life, I'll find you. I love you, and yes, we will get married."_

_They kissed, intensely and roughly, as Levi slid his tongue into Eren's mouth and Eren did the same. They teased each other for the last time, running their hands over each other's bodies and they heard giant footsteps rumbling at all sides of them. _

_Pulling away, they each shed a tear and one final "I love you" along with a kiss, as a titan picked them up and swallowed them._

Eren awoke at 4 a.m. to an intense pain in his leg. Quickly, he jumped up and grabbed it, also making sure it was still in place. His eyes were bloodshot, and there was no way he could sleep now. So, he turned on his TV and watched it until about 6, trying to clear his mind. As he calmed down, there was one thing he thought about, and that was Levi.

**A/N: Sorry it's so sad! I'll brighten it in the next chapter(unless my brain decides something different)! I hope you like this! See you next chapter!**


	5. The Finally Awaited

As Eren got up and dressed for school, all he could think about was Levi. Did Levi feel the same way still? Will he…will he change his mind? Why did God give them a second chance? He sighed as he trudged down the stairs, grabbing some toast with Nutella on it. As he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, he hopped on his bike and leisurely made his way to school, not caring if he was late, or how the school play was going.

As he chained up his bike and made his way in to school, he ignored the looks on people's faces of both hate and surprise, making his way to his seat, plopping down as he put his head down. His red, bloodshot eyes showed his lack of sleep, and as he shut his eyes, all he saw was Levi. He heard the familiar boots clack into the classroom, and could faintly hear a gasp, which caused him to look up.

He saw his Levi starting at him. That's right, _his_. Eren wasn't going down without a fight, and he'd get his Levi back. There was no threat of Titans this time. God gave them this life, for the promise they'd made for each other. This was a chance to get it right. It was their turn to finally get what they deserved back then in the war; their right to love one another.

Eren knew his bloodshot green eyes looked horrendous, but he locked stares with Levi, as he knew Levi could read the determination in them. Levi raised an eyebrow, his eyes which weren't as cool and clear, now a hard grey, and just a little of the old grey color filled his eyes, and Eren knew Levi had missed him.

_I love you, Levi_, he thought, _and_ _I'm not giving you up at all._

"Welcome back, Mr. Jaeger," Levi said in his monotonic voice, but a hint of a smile played at his lips. "Now with the star here, we need to catch him up. We only have this week left for rehearsal, since the festival opens Friday."

Eyeing Eren as he inwardly groaned, the class got up and headed towards the auditorium, to dress and rehearse, and no one expected Eren to get so into it, same as getting caught up so fast.

It was the end of the school day, and everyone piled out of the school and onto the roads to walk home. Eren took forever to pack up his things, and everyone in his class left. With just him and Levi alone, now was the perfect time. So, nervously, Eren strode up to Levi's desk and leaned on it, resting his hands on either side of Levi's paperwork.

Levi looked up. _That's a good sign_, Eren thought.

"Listen, Levi," Eren said, lowering his voice so that no one could hear him, "I'm not giving up. We were given the choice, and there's no way in hell I'm letting this go. I know what happened now, I remembered how we died. Well, sir, we're back, and there are no titans anymore."

Eren held up his right thumb, causing Levi's eyebrows to rise. While keeping his eyes locked on Levi, Eren bit his thumb, drawing blood, trying to cue himself into turning into a titan.

Stepping back and running his opposite hand through his hair, Eren said, "See? I'm not a titan. I'm not the secret weapon anymore. You're not humanity's greatest, but you always will be to me, Levi."

Eren drew closer again, lowering his voice to where only Levi could hear, "You're mine, Levi. We're made to be together. I…I lo-"

Levi cut him off, covering Eren's mouth with his hand, looking desperate, Levi pleaded, "Don't say it."

Eren blushed slightly, almost bending to the will of his superior, as always. Lightly biting Levi's finger so he'd pull his hand away-which, he didn't, knowing the trick like the back of his hand-and Eren huffed in frustration, pulling Levi's hand away, "I love you, Levi."

Eren drew back from Levi, not daring to stay any longer. Eren rushed out of the school and to his bike, his face flaming all the way. Daring to look up at the school windows, he saw Levi staring down at him, with a slight blush on his face. Eren stood there, captivated by Levi. His older heoichou, his new sensei. Either way, he was still the same Levi. "I love you," Eren whispered and broke their gaze, looking down at his bike and speeding away.

Soon, on his way home, he felt like he was being stared at. Turning his head, he noticed Levi, who was parallel to him and his bike.

Eren widened his eyes and Levi motioned for him to get in. "Pull over on the roadside!" Eren yelled to him, slowing so that Levi pulled in front of him. Eren threw his bike in the bed of the unfamiliar truck-Levi's car was actually a Pruis, a nice silver color. This truck was a rusted red. Eren threw his bike in the back, then got into the passengers seat.

"Where would you like to go?" Levi asked, looking over at Eren. He pondered, then decided to go to Levi's, since he was curious to see the difference in the old castle to twenty first century housing.

As they pulled up to apartments, they parked in a space marked A39, and Eren hopped out. In front of them, on the second floor, room A39 was there, a tan colored building, along with the ones next to it. The handrail, along with the fence was detailed with a black metal, designs carved into it.

Eren followed Levi into his apartment, careful to take off his shoes and avoid getting mud anywhere. Eren glanced around, the white walls and a soft grey rug reminded him slightly of the castle and he smiled, the nostalgia washing over him. Levi hung up his tie and replaced it for his 'house clothes,' which were basically the same as their old uniforms. In socked feet, Levi sounded much quieter, and Eren took a seat on his couch, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"So, what did you want to talk about, sir?" Eren asked, opening his eyes to look at Levi, who was walking over with a cup of coffee for both him and Eren.

Eren smiled and took it, being very careful not to spill it as he chugged it down, trying to fend off his nervousness.

"What I wanted to talk about," Levi paused to sip his coffee and put it on the cup holder on the coffee table, "is what you think it is."

Eren cocked his head to the side, intent on listening, "Go on, please, Levi," he murmured.

"Eren," Levi sighed, inching closer to the teen, "you should already know."

Eren looked down, "You're rejecting me, aren't you?"

Levi stared, shaking his head. Then, hesitating, he leaned towards Eren, pulling him forward by his shirt collar. Their lips touched, and Eren's body heated, especially his face. His cheeks burned as he pulled Levi closer by his shirt, and wrapped his arms around his neck. They opened their mouths for each other, and Levi knotted his hands in Eren's hair. As they pulled away, Levi nibbled on Eren's ear, as Eren nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you, Eren."


	6. The Secret Love Affair

"Oh, Levi," Eren murmured, clinging to his lover, pulling him closer. He felt like his heart was going to burst, and he didn't care, because he had the only person who mattered to him. Eren kissed Levi's neck softly, and felt him shiver.

"Eren," Levi pulled away, sitting up straight beside him, "I really shouldn't have said what I said before. Really, there would've been no way to stay away from you. And for when you weren't in class…I'm sorry, for being such a jackass, for not keeping our promise."

Eren knocked his forehead against Levi's, smiling, "It's all alright now, right?" Levi nodded, and Eren kissed his cheek. "See? Levi, you're all I want. I love you!" Eren pulled Levi to his chest, laying back on his sofa, with the smaller man on top of him. Levi pulled the blanket on the back of the couch on top of them, and curled up on Eren, yawning.

Eren reached for the remote on the table and turned on the TV, keeping the volume low. He put his arms around Levi, growing tired as well, and soon, they both drifted off into sleep, their fingers intertwined.

_"Levi! Eren!" Hanji yelled, grinning at the site of the couple. But, it wasn't just her. Everyone joined them, the entire squad, all of Eren's friends. All of them just grinned at the couple, some even whistling, in their usual playful tones. The green capes billowed in the wind as Eren looked over at Levi, tightening his grip on Levi's hand. Together, they joined the squad, but stopped a few feet away. _

_"We've been waiting!" Hanji squealed, "it took you long enough!"_

_Armin congratulated us, smiling and hugging Eren, while Mikasa threatened Levi. _

_"If you ever hurt him," she growled, "I'll come back from the dead and kill you myself."_

_"Mikasa!" Eren whined, stepping in front of his lover, as if to protect him. "You will _not_!"_

_Levi just smirked, giving off that usual evil one, "If that happens, I'll just stalk him for the rest of his life," Levi said, nodding to Eren, who blushed. _

_"As would I," Eren answered, "I couldn't ever live without him, Mikasa."_

_His older sister nodded, as Jean, Sasha, and Connie joined Mikasa and Armin. "We'll always be here! Just think about that, okay?"_

_Hanji laughed her usual crazy laugh, and each one of them slowly turned transparent, disappearing into white. _

_"We love you," they called, "take care of yourselves!"_

Eren awoke, tears streaming down his face. Sniffling and trying to not wake Levi, he wiped away his tears. Soon, he felt Levi shuffling on top of him, waking up and looking the same way.

"Levi," Eren said, cupping his cheek with his hand, "do you think that they're all resting peacefully now?"

Levi nodded, his face the same, but his eyes showing sadness.

"I miss them, too, Levi," Eren murmured, kissing his lover's head.

"I missed you more," he answered, looking up at Eren and softly kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Levi, what time is it?" Eren asked as he pulled away, his mother coming back into his mind.

"Uh…" Levi looked around for his clock, and upon finding it, he replied with a, "I hope your mother doesn't kill you, but it's ten."

"SHIT!" Eren yelled bolting up and helping Levi stand on his feet.

"Shit, I have to go, shit! My mother's going to kill me!"

"Well…you could just stay here," Levi whispered in Eren's ear, causing his heart to race a little more, feeling nervous.

"S-sure, I just have to tell my mom I'm staying over a friend's for tonight then," he answered a little shakily, pulling his phone out of his pocket and text his mom, after reading the thousands of text messages his mother sent him about not being home. Cringing, he asked, and put his phone back in his pocket.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, not interested to see what was on TV, burying his head in Eren's chest.

Eren flinched as his phone vibrated, and read the message. "She wants me home, sadly," he growled, knowing the anger on his face.

"I'll drive you home, then," Levi answered, using his usual monotonic voice to cover up his emotions.

"Thank you, and Levi," Eren leaned down and tilted up Levi's chin, softly kissing him, and opening his mouth for Levi's tongue as Levi did the same. After a few minutes and drool running down Eren's chin, Levi pulled back, his breathing accelerated.

Eren frowned, not enjoying his mother making him come home. As they headed towards Levi's car holding hands, Eren broke the silence, "Tomorrow, I promise."

Levi looked at him, fighting off the emotions willing to break his façade, willing to show his sadness.

But, as Levi didn't show it, Eren did. Eren looked like a sad little puppy, his emerald eyes dimmed from the sadness.

They got in the car, Eren giving Levi directions to where he lived, and way too soon, they pulled up to Eren's home.

Before getting out, Eren cupped Levi's face in his hands. "I love you, Levi," he murmured, as his mother came out to yell at him.

Eren hopped out with his school bag in hand, meeting his mom who was already yelling, so that Levi could drive off unnoticed.

"Eren Jaeger!" His mother yelled, fuming.

"I'm so sorry, mom! I fell asleep and lost track of time! I'm so sorry!" He bowed to his mother, showing he was sorry.

His mother sighed, "Just get in the house."

He nodded, straightening up and jogging into the house. He trotted up the stairs and threw his bag down, then went into the bathroom, before realizing Levi still had his bike. He hit his forehead with the heel of his palm, sighing in frustration. As the hot water poured down his body, he felt his lips tingle, and he placed a finger on his lips, blushing.

"Levi, "he whispered, "What are you doing right now?"

As Eren hopped out of the shower and threw on his boxers and sleep pants, he thought about Levi much more than he thought possible. His lips, his tongue, how even just a little change in him could be noticed in his eyes and not on his face. He thought about the short, muscled body he used to cuddle up to at night, along with the cute morning face of Levi, and he blushed a deep red as he thought about these things. He curled into his bed, feeling that longing in his heart once again, but he assured himself he'd see Levi tomorrow. He'd have to, or else he couldn't go on.

_So_, he thought, _this was what love was like?_

_Of course, you idiot, don't you remember?_ His mind chided, the Eren from the days of the titans coming out more than ever now.

He slept soundly that night, thinking of seeing Levi in the morning, and the promise of staying the night.

Eren woke up early the next morning, which was a surprise ot himself and his mother. "Where are you going this early?" she asked as she looked at her dressed son, eating a piece of toast.

"I left my bike at a friend's last night-the one who dropped me off-so I'm going to go get it," he answered, putting his feet in his shoes, "it isn't that far from here."

"Take care, sweetie," she kissed his cheek and went upstairs with her coffee to get ready for the day.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out the door, then started sprinting towards Levi's apartment.

**A/N: Sorry if this is short! Trying to think of new ideas for the new couple. Please review! I will take all the help i can get! See you next chapter! I'm writing it now. **


	7. The Awaited Festival and a Confession!

As Eren tried lifting the bike out of the rusty, old truck that Levi owned, he grunted, as it was a lot harder in this truck than he'd imagined. The truck bed was wet from the morning dew, which made Eren almost slip a couple of times.

As he inched closer to the end of the truck, he heard familiar boots clacking, and his head turned.

Levi shook his head, amusement taking over his eyes as Eren struggled with the bike, and then he asked, "Do you need some help, Eren?"

Eren nodded, grunting once again. He felt Levi grab the front of the bike as Eren almost tripped again, but was able to steady himself. Thanks to Levi, the bike was out a minute later, and Eren hopped out of the truck bed.

Eren smiled brightly at his sensei, trying to calm his thoughts as he was about to go to school and be taught by the man.

"Tomorrow's Friday, Eren," Levi murmured, glancing up at the teen.

"Oh yeah, the play," he fidgeted a little, "along with the festival."

"You'll do great, Eren. Now, come in the house, it's warmer in there."

Eren nodded, following Levi into the apartment. He smelled Levi's breakfast baking as his stomach growled loudly, causing Eren to blush and smile sheepishly.

Levi ruffled his hair, "You never change, do you? Come, I made more than enough for myself. I guess part of me knew you were coming."

Eren beamed at that fact, blushing slightly. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Eren waited for Levi, who put down two plates and some syrup. Eren dove in to his pancakes, but slowed down as he remembered not to get anything dirty. Levi ate cleanly, as he always used to, since he couldn't live with a mess.

When Eren finished, he rested a hand on his cheek as he watched Levi eat, his eyes softening as he was filled with an indescribable feeling. He reached out for Levi's free hand, and interlaced fingers with him.

As Levi finished, they both stood and Eren helped with the dishes. Glancing at the time, Eren blurted out a, "I have to go! I'm going to be late!"

But, he just turned and looked at Levi, who looked very amused. "Well, you might as well, so people don't get the wrong idea. But Eren?"

"Yes, Levi-_sensei_?" He added on the end, reminding himself school was going to start and Levi was his teacher.

Levi kissed his cheek, smirking as Eren's body reacted with a blush.

"Okay, I'll head out now. See you there," he called, rushing out the door and hopped on his bike, speeding away towards the school, along with cooling down from Levi's kiss.

Rain started to mist on his skin, but he didn't mind, as it helped him cool down his blush, along with leveling his head.

He chained up his bike, walking to class as Levi's actual car pulled up. Eren glanced over at it's driver, smiling as he walked into the building. He decided to take a detour, so he walked to Levi's car and asked him, "What took you so long?"

"A certain brat got mud on my floor," He answered, his eyes both filled with humor and anger, but he cooled down. He nodded his head towards the building, "Get a move on, Jaeger. Or I'll count you as late."

Chuckling, Eren trotted away and into the school, slowing as he entered his home room. And, for some unknown reason, he was being stared at. Raising his eyebrow, he stood in the doorway, that is, until his teacher caught up with him.

"Move, brat, and take your seat, "Levi growled in Eren's ear as whispering grew, and Eren hurried to his seat.

"Who's this 'heichou' you referred to yesterday?" One of his classmates asked before snickering. Eren just glared and through clenched teeth, answered, "The best of humanity. He was a great person, not that you'd know what that is, asshole."

The boy just glared and Eren turned his attention to a pleased yet displeased Levi.

"Alright, everyone," he glared at Eren and the classmate, Hiro, "to the gym. Now."

Everyone got up and headed out, Eren getting changed into his uniform immediately. He looked at the finished titans, immediately wanting to slice off their necks, real or not. He shut his eyes, remembering the steaming flesh of a dead titan. He opened his eyes to see Levi looking at him strangely, and then practice began. Eren's eyes gained the old spirit they used to have when fighting titans, and soon, the day was over.

Eren sighed, now knowing the whole play perfectly, along with all of their numbers. As everyone fled the auditorium, Eren swung his two blades, slicing the air around him as he got changed, emerging as the twenty-first century Eren.

He walked ahead of Levi to grab his back, and then turned to walk out the door.

"Dinner will be ready, so come hungry," Levi murmured, smirking, not even looking up from his book.

Eren nodded, looking away to hide his blush. "Later," he answered sheepishly, walking faster as he headed for his bike. He unchained it and looked up to Levi's classroom window, to see Levi looking at him. Standing up straight, he saluted, then got on his bike and sped away.

Eren rushed into his house, only to be stopped by his mother, who was home early. "How was your day?" she asked, as Eren gripped the counter, way too excited and jittery to stay still. His knuckles turned white as he answered, "Good, our festival and play's tomorrow."

Before he forgot, he asked, "Oh, can I sleep over a friend's house tonight?"

With a few minutes of consideration, she nodded, "As long as you do your chor-"

He ran upstairs and threw his uniform with a fresh pair of sweats in his bag, along with grabbing the usual things he needed and cleaning up his room. He made his bed and made sure he packed everything as he ran down the stairs, kissing his mother goodbye. "Love you, mom! Thank you!"

Eren slung his bag over his back and sped away from his house, his heart racing a mile a minute, as he pedaled as fast as he could to his lover's. His bike slid into the parking lot and he hopped off, running to quickly chain up his bike. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and as he chained up his bike, clacking boots made their way quickly towards Eren.

Eren looked up as the boots hit the gravel, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him tightly to his chest. Eren buried his head in Levi's hair, kissing his head.

"Levi, I've missed you so much," he moaned in sadness, feeling his lover's arms wrap around him tightly. Eren kissed the top of Levi's head, and felt Levi's breath against his neck, causing him to shiver. Eren pulled away, grabbing his hand as Levi led the way inside. Eren shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, and he got a nice view of the back of Levi. _He has a nice ass_, Eren thought, blushing as the thought formed in his head. Eren's eyes trailed over his body, watching every muscle move, and remembering the feel of Levi's skin against his. As Eren headed to the table, Levi put his apron back on, mumbling about how he'd have to clean it later. Eren chuckled, happy to see Levi the same as he was, despite actually knowing how to cook now.

Eren hummed to himself, unsure of the song he was singing, but came out of his mouth as a hum anyway. As Levi finished preparing, Eren got up and helped set the table, as Levi brought the food. Eren dove in, still eating properly, and finished before Levi. Eren rested his cheek on his hand, intently watching him, smiling. Levi glanced up, raising an eyebrow, but locked his gaze with Eren. Beaming at him, Eren interlaced his fingers with Levi's, tightening his grip as well.

"Levi, will you keep our promise?"

Levi was caught off guard and coughed for a moment before swallowing the piece of chicken he was eating. Eren widened his eyes in shock, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard like that."

Levi shook his head, "It's alright, Eren. And Eren, I promised you, didn't I? We're going to get married, the trouble in that world's over. You're seventeen now, and a junior. Soon, we'll be legal to date and get married, since laws passed."

Eren smiled at him, his face filled with an emotion he couldn't describe, "Stay with me, Levi. Please."

Levi swallowed, finally finished with his food, his eyes playful. "Now," he murmured, his evil smirk revealing itself, "why would I ever do that?"

"I don't know," Eren murmured, looking down sheepishly.

"Don't hide, it's cute," Levi said, using his other hand to pull the hand making its way up to Eren's face away.

Eren blushed and they got up, Eren helping with the dishes once again. After that was done, he stretched, yawning. "Tiring day," he said as he dropped his arms down.

Levi nodded, kissing his cheek. Eren blushed, smiling and kissing his cheek back.

"Levi, can I use your shower?" Eren asked, and Levi nodded, walking past the living room and into the small hall, and pointed Eren in the direction of the bathroom.

"Towels are in there, just please don't get anything dirty," Levi answered, cringing at the thought of dirt. Eren chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek and grabbing his bag that he'd left by the door.

As Eren threw off his clothes and turned on the water, he folded his dirty ones in a pile, to keep the mess small in the bathroom. The water heated and he pulled out a towel from the closet, making it lie on top of his clean pants. Eren stepped in and breathed a relieved sigh as he felt all the dirt and sweat wash away, but couldn't help feeling butterflies on his stomach. He was in Levi's apartment, using his shower, and most of all, he'd found the one he loves.

As Eren finished, he shut off the water and stepped out on the mat, first making sure everything in the small, white bathroom was where it normally was. As Eren looked around, he noted that everything was the same-besides his clothes missing.

Eren turned red with both surprise and embarrassment, only seeing a towel where his clothes used to be. He dried off his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist, opening the door.

"Levi," he yelled, "what the hell did you do with my clothes?!"

Levi appeared, walking down the hallway holding his clothes, the playful look on his face once again.

"Levi! Give them back!"

A smirk grew on Levi's face, but his eyes worked over Eren's toned features, which caused Eren to blush even more. With that evil smirk he had, Levi held up the two articles of clothing of Eren's, "Come and get them if you want them."

Sighing, while gripping the towel tightly to stay around his waist, he advanced towards Levi.

Levi's eyes changed over different emotions, and one he recognized well. As Eren reached out for his clothes, Levi stepped backwards, his smirk widening.

"Levi!" Eren whined, grabbing for the clothes again, "Please?"

Sighing, and not being able to resist the taller teen, Levi gave up, handing Eren his clothes.

Eren kissed Levi on the cheek, and quickly walked back to the bathroom to put on his pants.

As Eren came out, he strode to the couch, sitting beside Levi with the towel around his neck.

"Anything good on?" Eren asked, referring to the television, which Levi seemed to have no interest in.

"Not really," Levi answered, leaning his head on the teen's shoulder, sighing in content, "but I'm much less bored now that you're here."

Eren chuckled, knowing that was meant as a compliment. He kissed the man's hair, wrapping an arm around him. "So, what do you usually do when you come home?"

"Grade your papers. Which reminds me, you are _terrible_ in math, Eren. We need to get you some help or something."

"Well, if you're my tutor, I'm sure I'll be fine," he answered.

Levi chuckled darkly, "I'm sure we wouldn't be getting _any_ studying done." Eren laughed, shaking his head, "Very true. You distract me so easily."

"At least pay attention in the play tomorrow, alright? You're the lead here, and I am amazed on how easily you picked that up, after missing for two weeks."

"Well, it's my past life, of course I'd understand it better," then he thought about it for a second, "only, the singing bothers me. I can't sing."

"No, you really can't. That's why we only gave you group numbers."

Eren couldn't help but laugh, ruffling Levi's hair. Levi picked up his head to smile at Eren, whose humor showed in his eyes.

Cupping Eren's face in his hand, Levi grew captivated by those eyes. Even back then, his eyes were always mirroring his feelings. Eren was an open book, able to be read only by Levi. As Levi studied the teen's face, Eren did so as well.

"Levi, I'm sorry for today at school," he murmured, "but I had to stuck up for my heichou."

Levi just smiled softly-a rare sight only seen by Eren-and brushed his lips against Eren's, "and your heichou appreciates it very much. And I will always protect you," Levi whispered, and Eren felt his breath lightly brush across his skin, causing him to shiver. As Eren shivered he moved one of his arms that was around Levi's waist up his spine, to his neck, and finally into his hair. Eren leaned in as Levi's arms tightened their grip around his waist, and Eren kissed him, wedging his lip between Levi's to open his mouth as Levi did the same. Eren pulled him closer, his hand by his lover's waist moving to trace his chest, Levi doing the same. After a long time, they pulled away, gasping, but pulling each other closer.

Levi lightly nibbled on Eren's ear, whispering something.

Eren nodded, and they both got up, heading towards Levi's room.

As an alarm clock went off, the couple groaned, opening their eyes to see each other's sleepy and slightly grumpy faces. Eren smiled, and with his body having more energy, he leaned over and kissed Levi's lips as he said, "Good morning, sleeping beauty. I thought that this was supposed to be reversed, Heichou?"

Eren smirked as Levi groaned, pulling the teen to his chest, "Well, some people get tired after what happened last night."

Eren laughed, feeling much more lighthearted than he'd ever thought possible, breaking out of Levi's grasp and sitting up beside him.

Levi eventually sat up, running his hand through his hair as he yawned. "Get ready, brat," he murmured sleepily to Eren, who laughed and grabbed his clothes as he went to find his bag.

When he found his bag, he dressed in his uniform: his "costume," not his real Recon University uniform, and the school was named after the Recon Corps.

Tightening the buckles on his legs, he fidgeted for a moment, making sure everything was secure.

"Heichou," Eren called, who appeared in a towel out of the bathroom, "does the 3D MG still work?"

Levi nodded, "Still remember how to use it? I wonder if you still have your balance, brat," he smirked.

"Suit up, sir. Let's see," Eren challenged, putting his Survey Corps cape on, "I know you have one. Hanji-san's descendants donated this, didn't they?"

Levi chuckled, "So you know, huh?"

"I had my suspicions."

Levi smirked, walking to his room. Opening the small, wooden wardrobe that seemed to never be opened, despite how clean it was, was a uniform. The uniform was clean, the belts were all scratched up, and the cape had a few tears, but it brought back a sense of nostalgia to Eren. Entranced, he walked towards the wardrobe, reaching out the feel the smooth, yet worn fabric that he wore as well.

"This is…really yours, isn't it? But-"

"How?" Levi asked, pulling the uniform out of the closet, and neatly folding it into a pile. "Look at what you're wearing. It's yours, as well. The other brats' uniforms were saved as well, with Hanji's son, so I was told, and was passed down until we were born again."

Eren felt the melancholy of the old uniform, the old days, as well as thinking of his old squad: Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Hanji, Petra, everyone.

"We'll use this to its full ability later, alright? I'm still your teacher; I can't show up as a military man," Levi said, putting it neatly into a leather bag, along with the maneuver gear.

Eren smiled, "You know, tonight's the confessions. What do you say we use it then?"

Levi smirked, "Afraid of your competition?"

"More like afraid of being killed. Girls are worse than titans," Eren said, shivering.

Levi laughed, ruffling Eren's hair as he pulled on his usual work clothes, and with the always-worn brown boots. They were very old, but Levi never went without them. Grabbing the duffel filled with the uniform and gear, along with Eren grabbing his overnight bag, they ate, and then headed out to the car together, Eren hopping into the passenger's seat.

They pulled up to the school together, Eren hopping out first as he didn't have to turn off the car engine, gaping at all of the stands of different things for the festival. It wasn't a regular day of school, and the people already piling in gave him jitters, and Levi calmed him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do great, brat," Levi murmured in his ear, then walking ahead to the auditorium, Eren following closely.

The play went on without a hitch, and finally, the bonfire started, along with confessions.

Eren still remained in his uniform, along with the 3DMG still equipped to his body. As he stood outside the men's bathroom waiting for the changing Levi, Eren watched the fire, along with the many people, scrambling to find their other and seeing if the feeling was mutual.

"Levi-sensei," Eren called, "I'm going to check out the bonfire. Meet me at the roof," he said as he took off, receiving a grunt from Levi as an okay.

He jogged down to the fire, already feeling its warmth, and memories of the first battle surfaced, but he shook the thoughts away. As a group of girls swarmed together, Eren instinctively backed away, his guess that they were Levi's fangirls. As he stepped back, he bumped into someone, a girl, who looked at him and started to blush.

"Hi," she said, her voice very quiet, "um, Eren, I've thought this for awhile now, and-and," she bowed, "I really like you!"

Eren sighed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but, I'm gay," he replied, receiving a shocked face. Eren saw a flash of light appear from the rooftop, and he guessed that it was one of Levi's swords.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I really have to go."

With that, he took off, running towards the roof. Pulling out his twin blades, he pulled the trigger for the two steel cables to spring into the wall. Balancing as his body naturally did with the maneuver gear, he let some gas push the fan and up he went, landing softly on the roof.

As he put his swords away, he sensed someone behind him, "Your form's slacking, Jaeger," the husky voice murmured in his ear. Eren shivered; turning to see the one person he wanted most in the world, and that was Levi. Levi was dressed in his Survey Corps cape, along with the usual uniform all soldiers wore. His brown, scuffed up boots tired up the outfit, and Eren felt as if he wasn't in this world anymore, but back at headquarters with everyone. Eren smiled, just staring at Levi. His heichou, his sensei, neither way mattered, all he wanted was Levi.

Eren turned to face him, blushing a bit as he decided to do something rash. He stepped backwards a bit, watching his heichou's face in the firelight, which had turned into surprise. Eren bowed, clenching his fists, "Levi-san, I like you! No, I love you! Please, be my lover once again!"

Eren felt the older man grip his arm, and with a strong pull, Eren was now wrapped in the older man's arms. Eren chin was then lightly pinched, to bring him nose-to-nose with Levi. Levi leaned forward and gave Eren a soft, but very meaning full kiss, along with biting his bottom lip lightly. "Of course I'll accept your feelings, you brat. What do you think last night was?" Levi shook his head, blushing and sighing while he smiled. "I love you, Eren Jaeger, and this is my answer."

**A/N: Sorry it's so late in the day! But it's long! I'm happy with it. ^^ New twists coming soon(thanks to you, Jordan)! And a big thank you to allthepotatoes for reviewing and chatting with me! Please, always review!**


	8. Parties and Drunken Decisions

Despite the bonfire and festival already being over, Eren just sat on the roof, gazing up at the stars. He smiled slightly, thinking about how his friends were up there watching him. "Guys," he murmured, "please don't let me screw up this time, please.

His heart fluttered as he saw a figure approaching to his left, and the reincarnated corporal sat next to Eren, seeming a bit flustered.

Levi sighed, "I turned down so many girls. Too bad, some were really cute, too."

Eren mock-glared, sticking his tongue out, "Yeah, the one who confessed to me was really cute, too. I think her name was Mae."

This time, Levi lightly hit him, and Eren just chuckled, "But for some odd reason I fell for a guy, who's in his mid-thirties, and likes to beat me up and call me a brat."

"Not my fault you can be really annoying."

Eren just smiled.

"Oh, Eren, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to go away on a business trip for the weekend. Don't do something stupid while I'm gone, okay? And don't you _dare _look for anyone else, or I will have your head."

Eren nodded so much, he got lightheaded. He held his head for a minute while the world decided to spin, but quickly recovered.

"Levi?" Eren asked curiously, receiving a raised eyebrow, "Can I sleep over your house again? Please, before you go? I-I want to be with you!"

Levi pulled Eren to him, kissing him forcefully yet passionately. Eren's hands went to Levi's hair as Levi's arms wrapped around Eren and under his shirt. Eren slightly moaned as a shiver went through his body, feeling the cold night air on his skin. Eren opened his mouth and Levi did the same, their tongues in each other's mouths. Levi crawled onto Eren's lap, pulling him closer still.

When there was no space left between them, Eren pulled away, fighting the mpans in his throat.

"Levi," Eren moaned, giving in as the man kissed his neck, "let's head back to your apartment. There's much more privacy there."

Levi grumbled and reluctantly got up, pulling Eren with him. With one last, long kiss, Levi pressed himself against Eren, then pulled away, studying the teen.

Eren blushed, grabbing his hand, "Let's go."

Together, they jumped off of the wall, whirling around as the gear caught the wall, slowing their fall to that of a feather.

With their feet on the grass, they ran for Levi's truck, and quickly got in. Levi sped to his apartment, turning off the engine immediately, hopping out along with Eren, the two of them in perfect stride.

Levi quickly unlocked the door, shoving Eren inside and against a wall after shutting the door. They managed to get their shoes off while kissing, and slowly started walking towards the bedroom.

Eren woke up to Levi's alarm once again, and he whimpered. "Don't leave me," Eren murmured as Levi groggily awoke. Eren wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his neck.

"Eren," Levi moaned slightly, trying to control himself, "I'm sorry, I have to."

Eren sighed as he sat up and stretched, Levi doing the same. He leaned over onto Levi's chest, "Come back soon, okay?"

Levi just chuckled, ruffling the teen's hair, "Of course," he kissed Eren's cheek, smirking. Levi would never admit it to Eren, but he couldn't go far now without Eren by his side. All he wanted was Eren, and he prayed to God, or whoever was up there, that Eren felt the same.

Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi's waist, "Levi," he murmured, his vpice serious, "just know, I really do love you."

"Brat, don't say that. You're going to make me not want to leave."

Eren chuckled, and then remembered something, "Oh! Levi, is it okay if I go to a party? One of the kids at school's hosting it tonight."

Levi nodded, "But remember one thing," he growled to his lover, "you're all mine. No one else's, and everywhere I've touched is mine and mine only."

Eren blushed, nodding, "I'm all yours."

Only, little did Eren know, something was going to happen later that would strain their relationship.

Eren got into the shower with Levi, and they hopped out eventually, causing Levi to start to be late. Eren chuckled, smiling sheepishly as he threw his clothes on and Levi made sure his apartment was perfect, besides Eren's bag with his clothes. The two Survey Corps uniforms were back in the small wardrobe, hung up together.

They headed out the door together, Eren grabbing his bike and Levi walking out to his car.

As Levi started to climb in, Eren felt a strong pain in his chest, causing him to feel the pull towards Levi. Eren threw down his bike, sprinting over to his lover and leaning down to the short man-who looked very sexy in a suit, Eren might add-and grabbing his collar, pressing his lips to the older man forcefully. It didn't stay forceful for long, and Eren's tongue made it's way into Levi's mouth, kissing harder as they pulled each other closer. They pulled away, a trail of saliva the only thing connecting them.

Levi muttered a "gross" but chuckled, kissing Eren once more as a goodbye. "I'll see you on Monday," Levi promised, the sadness evident in his eyes.

Eren sighed, his heart being ripped out and following Levi's silver, shiny car down the road and to wherever he was going. Eren slowly got on his bike, his insides hurting more than when he'd gotten hurt by titans. As of the three weeks that he'd re-encountered Levi, he knew how fast things were going, but he didn't exactly care. Fate made them collide, and Eren couldn't even resist the half-lidded, grey-eyes man he'd met years ago, in a very different world.

"Levi," Eren whispered, "would this world really allow us to marry?" Eren skidded to a stop at a red light, a truck honking at the small, rusty black mountain bike as it sped past, an inch from the bike tire. Eren glared daggers at it, baring his teeth and raising his arms-if only he had his swords. Eren put his hands back on the handlebars, gripping them tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Just let this party come already," he grumbled, in the mood to drink or eat away his longing and pain. _Funny_, he thought_, I sound just like a girl._ Eren yawned and the street light turned green, causing him to immediately start pedaling down the street and make a left into a cul-de-sac, and arrived to his house, number 108. He just stared at the white house, which turned into stone towards the grass, which was being mowed by his mother. The shudders on the house were a soft red, along with the roof, matching all of the other houses around them. As much as he'd wanted a pool when he was a kid, he never got one, and he'd been to the ocean when he was little, but it was a very long time ago. And, as his mother told him, Eren would glance to his side and say, "Isn't it amazing, Rivaille?"

"Rivaille-san," Eren mumbled, pulling himself out of his reverie as he opened his garage door and put in his bike, then pressing the button to shut it as he opened the door into the kitchen hallway.

He trotted upstairs into his room, stretching and pondering on what to wear for the party. Eren decided against skinny jeans, but put on a pair of regular black jeans, with a gray shirt and faded, red Converse. He grabbed a hoodie just incase it got cold that night, and headed downstairs to kiss his mother's cheek before he left.

Eren took the spare Honda, his actual car, but he preferred to use his bike, out to the outskirts of town, after hearing from the few classmates who actually talked to him where it was. As he arrived, he parked his car on the opposite side of the road, then turned to look at the house, gaping. It was a soft, tannish-yellow color with a stone gate, the house had a wrap-around white porch, along with white shutters and a white roof. Eren noticed the already many people-along with plastic cups-littered over the lawn, as loud music blared from the house. Luckily, no one lived close enough to hear it, and no one filed a report.

Eren sauntered into the house, greeting a few people he knew, and making a few new friends with the lower classmen. Soon, Eren found himself picking up a cup and drinking. As the drink burned down his throat, he felt his mind start to numb, along with the longing. Eren downed the first one, then moved onto another. As Eren drank, the more his mind blurred and mixed. His mind started filling with memories of his past, along with the awareness that he was at a party. Eventually, Eren found himself dancing with many people he didn't know, along with participating in a grinding line. People screamed to the music, and sweaty bodies mingled with one another. Girls grabbed guys hands and led them upstairs. Soon, Eren had no clue what was going on. He was blacked out completely, but his body was still moving. Eren was beyond drunk, especially with this being his first time drinking. He was stumbling around, and without knowing, a girl caught him. The same girl who confessed: Mae. The girl noticed his state, and smirked to herself, starting to try and flirt with him. Eventually, they were grinding, and she pulled the stumbling Eren upstairs.

_"Eren!" Armin had tears in his eyes, his obviously worried, "wake up! H-Heichou will-" he cut himself off, sobbing. _

_"Eren, please don't die!"_

_"Armin, what are you talking about?" Eren asked, rubbing his head, which hurt so badly. It felt like a titan was biting his head, and it wasn't regenerating. It was only getting worse. _

_"Y-y-you're drunk!"_

_"Hangover, Armin," Eren answered, trying to sit up but fell back on the soft pillows, "where am I, anyway?"_

_"See?! This is why nobody lets you drink!"_

_"This shitty brat really needs to be taught a lesson, doesn't he?" A cold voice growled as Levi strode into the room, the sunlight completely hitting him. _

_"Levi~" Eren moaned, reaching for him, "Levi came back~"_

_Levi just rolled his eyes, slapping Eren across the face, "You really need to be punished." Levi glanced at Armin, who just stared fearfully at the corporal, "Take the key ring on the wall, please. I'm moving him so he doesn't do anything stupid," Levi said as he slung Eren over his shoulder. _

_Eren felt sick immediately, fighting throwing up on Levi, but failed, getting it on the stone floor._

_"And a bucket," Levi growled, very irritated. Eren bounced on Levi's shoulder as they went down to the dungeon. The iron cell door creaked open, and Armin followed behind Levi nervously. Levi slung Eren onto his cot, wrapping his one wrist into a shackle on the wall, and grabbing the key from Armin to lock it into place. Armin put the bucket beside Eren's bed and Levi walked out, shutting the cell door after Amin rushed out. _

_"Who knows what the drunken boy can do," Levi murmured, locking the door. "I'll come back down tomorrow with some coffee."_

_Eren remained up that night, not being able to sleep, thanks to vomiting. Eventually, Eren did get hungry, but it was early in the morning when that happened, and the worst of the hang over was over. _

_Levi strolled down the stairs, nothing on besides his boxers and a shirt. Eren bit his lip slightly, taking in the sight. Levi unlocked the door-_

"Levi~" Eren moaned, regaining consciousness. Sensitive to the light, Eren shut one eye, and saw a woman staring at him curiously. "You really are gay," she snorted, "and for our teacher? Really?"

Eren just stared at her, as if he was off in some other world. "Who are you? Where's my heichou? He was just here."

"It's me, Mae," she answered, standing up and putting on her clothes, her back to Eren. Realizing where he was, and guessing what happened, he just stared.

Then, his eyes watered.

**A/N: Oi! I know, it's been two days or so that i haven't posted, but i finally got out of my writer's block. And, thanks to some of the stories i've read in the past couple of days, i think i may slow my writing down a bit. I guess i have a bit of that New Yorker in me even when i write. Anyway, please read and review! I always need it! See you next chapter, some shit's gonna go down! XD**


	9. Repentance and Sins

Eren let tears spill, as the hurt in his heart grew larger, as it was breaking. "What. Exactly. Went on?!" Eren snarled, glaring daggers at the girl, a trick he'd learned from Levi.

"What do you think? We had sex. Are you dumb? And you're certainly gay. That's easy to tell. Too bad you blanked out the entire time," she mock sighed, "but you constantly moaned 'Levi' in your trance. I can't believe you're gay for our teacher. Well, I guess I could say I know why. And I wonder if he feels the same way," she stared at Eren, an evil smirk forming on her mouth.

Eren snarled, reminding him of his own titanous roar from years ago, "You fucking asshole! You took advantage of me!"

"So? You were drunk off your ass."

Eren snarled again, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turning white. He got up and dressed himself, making sure his car keys were in his pocket. "I _hate_ you," Eren snarled, running out of the house.

"Blackmail," She smirked, thinking about the information she gained over Eren. She stared at herself in a mirror, fixing her straight, blonde hair into a messy bun. She had a fringe, which were side swept and almost covered one of her brown eyes. "You should remember me, Jaeger," she smirked again, but her eyes changed to a crystal blue. "Too bad I wasn't given the same name as last time," she huffed a sigh with her hands on her hips. "Humanity's strongest soldier and humanity's Hope will face great problems once again," she predicted, "but by my own accord. I'm in control now. How about that, you suicidal brat?"

Eren got in his car and started it, carefully backing up and trying not to hit any of the other cars around him. After successfully turning around, he sped off, away from the house, his eyes wet with tears. "Rivaille," he sobbed, "Rivaille."

Eren slammed on his brakes as the light turned red, skidding to a stop an inch from the white line. As the light turned green, he sped once again, getting green lights all the way home.

Eren slowed as he pulled into his neighborhood, then went up the driveway and into the garage. He felt like he was going to puke, along with the guilt from the party, and his head felt like a titan was chomping on his head without regenerating, as it had felt in his past life. Only, this was much worse. He'd drunken much more than he ever had in his old life, since food wasn't rationed here.

After shutting off the engine, he made his way inside the house, putting his keys in the basket in the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs, tripping a couple of times, but made it. He made his way into his room, grabbing a pair of sweats and boxers and made his way into the shower.

He let the warm water wash over him, and thanks to the noise of it, he let himself cry. "I don't want to break his heart! Damn it! I should've never even drunk to begin with," he hit his hand against the shower wall, "I'm such an idiot!"

He slumped to the floor, sitting on his knees while his head was in his hands. Sighing as his body shook; he stood up and started washing his hair.

As he turned off the shower, he sniffled and wiped his nose, trying to be quiet and not wake his mom. As he put on his sweats, he bent over the toilet bowl and threw up. After wiping his face, flushing, and brushing his teeth, he curled up in his bed and tried to sleep with a cold sweat. Eventually, it worked, and he slept off his Sunday.

He awoke early Monday morning to his alarm going off, and he groaned. His stomach felt much better, but the guilt and fear weighed down on him more. Today, he was going to see his teacher, whom was his lover. Eren felt his stomach twist again in anxiety, and got ready for school, only taking a piece of toast with him, which he barely ate.

He got on his bike, throwing the piece of bread into the grass, and pedaled towards school, very afraid of today. _At least_, he thought, _I get to see Levi._

Eren was lucky; he was stopped at a couple of red lights along the way, but made it to school in a 'wonderful' amount of time. As he arrived, the normal school rush started, which he normally was late to. Cursing himself in his brain, along with getting funny looks from girls and guys alike, he looked down and trudged to class. "Idiots," he growled under his breath.

As he made his way into class, he got those funny looks and whispers like in the halls. He just raised an eyebrow questioningly as he walked to his seat, the classroom silent.

He opened his mouth to say something as loud boots clacked down the hall, causing him to slightly jump and cringe. Classmates, including Mae-he was surprised to find she was his classmate-all looked at him and snickered, causing Eren to slam his head into his desk.

"Alright, class," the familiar rough and monotonic voice called, looking at Eren questioningly, "today we are working in groups for math work."

Some kids groaned, while others high-fived, "but I have chosen them," Levi growled, causing everyone to groan.

"Yoshioka, Hiro."

"Sora, Tsubasa."

The list went on and Eren turned it out, until:

"Jaeger, Tsubaki."

Eren lifted up his head and turned around, meeting Mae's gaze and glaring daggers. Mae smirked, her mouth opening into an evil smile.

"Fuck my life," Eren growled, grabbing his stuff and moving near her. "Guess we have to work together," he growled as the work was passed out. Eren ran a hand through his hair, grumbling about math in general.

Mae just laughed, "this is perfect, you suicidal brat."

Eren raised an eyebrow, "How the hell-"

"EREN JAEGER IS GAY!" she shouted, standing up, "AND LIKES LEVI-SENSEI!"

Eren stared at her dumbfounded, "oh yeah?! MAE'S A SLUT AND TAKES ADVANTAGE OF PEOPLE!"

Mae just smirked, glaring as Eren looked out of the corner of his eye at Levi, who raised an eyebrow in amusement, crossing his arms.

"SHE'LL GO FOR ANYONE EVEN IF THEY'RE GAY OR IF THEY DON'T EVEN WANT IT!"

The class stared at the two of them; both moving and pushing back desks, raising their fists and taking stances. Eren bared his teeth while Mae just smirked, and her stance reminded him of someone. In shock, he raised his eyebrows.

"Why hello there, Female Titan. I thought I fucking ate you. What the hell happened?!"

The reincarnated Annie smirked wide, letting out her old, crazy laugh. Before Eren realized, she swung.

Eren blocked, remembering things he learned from her. Eren butted her in the stomach with his knee, then grabbed her shoulder, slamming her down on the floor. As Mae started to get up, Levi stepped in between, glaring intensely at the two of them. His body was shaking, evidence of how badly he wanted to kick both of their asses.

"Knock. It. Off. Right. Now," Levi snarled causing Eren to step back and Mae to sit up as she slowly stood. Levi grabbed both of them, whispering something in their ears. Both nodded fast, as if their life depended on it, and were taken out of the room to the principal's.

After being lectured by the principal, Eren was suspended for two days, while Mae only got one. "For you fighting with a girl," the principal had said, causing Eren's anger to rise.

As the final bell rang for school to be over, Eren walked out of the school and grabbed his bike, leisurely riding home. As he hit a stoplight, he noticed who was behind him. Levi followed him home and Eren dropped off his bike, getting in his car.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Levi grumbled.

"That titan needs her ass beat again," was all Eren said, crossing his arms as he grew an angry aura.

Levi just sighed, "Tell me what happened with Annie back home," he pleaded.

Eren just sighed, "Alright."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Eren shutting his eyes as angry tears formed in the corners of them. One tear fell down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. He feared for his relationship with Levi now, and feared about their relationship being exposed even more.

As they got back to Levi's apartment, Eren just sighed and shut the door behind him as Levi took off his shoes. Eren did the same and plopped on the couch, leaning his head on Levi's shoulder as he turned on the TV.

"I'm so sorry, Levi," Eren whispered, feeling his heart break.

"Levi, I…" Eren trailed off, "Mae took advantage of me at that party, while I was drunk and I can't remember a single damn thing that happened. She…she had sex with me."

**A/N: Shit's going down. XD But, i hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to write slower, so it's not as fast-paced as it was in the beginning. Yes, i made Mae be the reincarnate Annie, because i think it's really interesting that way. XD I hope you guys like it! I'll probably have another chapter up this afternoon! **

**See you guys then~!**

**P.S. please review! So far, everyone who has, thank you so much. :) Some of you guys make me die of laughter when you review, and thank you for that! ^^ *gets on 3D MG and uniform holding blades in hands* Let's bring Mae down, guys! XD**


	10. Hardships Come with Love

Levi just stared at Eren, who started crying, his body shaking with the sobs he wasn't letting out.

Levi couldn't do anything; he just sat there like stone as Eren cried harder. "W…what?" He regained his state slightly, looking Eren up and down, "She did that to you?"

Eren nodded, "I was blacked out. I-I was drinking away the pain from being apart from you, and I don't remember a single thing. I remember that I got drunk in my previous life, though. You in a shirt and boxers," he said as he let out the heart-wracking sobs.

"Eren…" Levi stared at the boy who was getting his sleeve wet, his face showing concern. Without a word, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

Eren cried harder, gripping the body in front of him with all his might. "I shouldn't have gone! I'm so sorry, Levi! Rivaille, I'm so, so sorry! I'm an idiot! I'll never drink again. I'll just deal with the pain from now on; I'll never do that again!"

Levi just sighed, "It looks like I really can't leave you, can I?"

"Don't," Eren begged, "please!"

Levi pulled the teen to him, kissing his hair, "I could never, even if I tried," he murmured, "she can get time for this, if we report her."

"But, she could use our relationship to her advantage," Eren mumbled, sniffling as his crying fit had ended.

"And Eren, maybe she didn't do anything. Maybe she lied," Levi answered, "she did this to mess up our relationship. This is Annie, and she knew back then, too. It only makes sense that she'd do this. She wanted to capture you and who knows what the hell after that."

"How would I know what happened, if it actually happened, then?"

"You have to remember," Levi sighed, "but I understand if you don't want to. And, we won't do anything for awhile either, okay?"

Eren looked up at him, taken back, "W-what?"

"We won't do anything."

Eren curled some of Levi's shirt in a fist, anger replacing fear in his eyes, "Why the hell not?!"

"If you actually went through something, I'm sure your body wouldn't want me to-"

"I don't care! I love _you_! And I'm _yours_!" Eren lightly hit Levi's chest, calming himself down, "I belong to you, Rivaille. I always have."

Levi smiled, but sadness showed in his eyes, "I really hope you always do."

Eren, looking like he wanted to cry again, claimed Levi's mouth with his own, wrapping his arms around the man, one hand on the nape of his neck as it traveled into his hair, the other remained on his back, gripping his shirt tightly.

Levi immediately responded, pouring his own feelings into the kiss, clinging to the warmth in front of him, never wanting to let this teen go.

Eren opened his mouth, Levi doing the same, sliding their tongues together, gripping each other tightly. Eren let out a moan, Levi doing the same, but he abruptly pulled away, leaving Eren hungry for more.

After panting for a minute, Eren asked, "Do you forgive me, Rivaille?"

Levi smirked, "Brat, quit calling me Rivaille. It's too formal for you." Levi ruffled Eren's hair, "Of course I do. This wasn't your fault. Well, getting drunk off your ass is. Otherwise, what she did isn't."

Levi looked down for a moment, a light blush starting to form on the man's cheeks, "But, you are awfully cute when you're drunk."

Eren chuckled, "Then, around you will be the only time I get drunk, okay? I trust you, completely."

Levi smiled, "I trust you. I just don't trust Annie. Especially now, we know she's back."

Eren's eyes grew dark with his expression, "I'll kill them all once again," he snarled, "Every single titan shifter that came back, I'll kill them once again!"

Levi sighed, "Eren, you can't kill them."

"Then justice can."

Levi just sighed, "Then I'd get into trouble."

Eren shook his head, "I'd do it after we're married," he studied Levi seriously for a moment, "if you still want to be."

Levi lightly slapped him, "Of course, you brat."

Eren just smiled and hugged Levi, tightening his arms. "Stay with me. Then I'll truly be free," he murmured.

"What are you talking about, now?" Levi asked, but then it dawned on him, "You said that to me once before."

Eren smiled lightly, his eyes showing his emotions, and the one much hard to describe: Love.

"Levi, when did you remember everything from our past?"

"I felt like I was born with the memories, but the aching became new, about three years ago."

Eren sighed, "That's when I started to remember."

Eren again rested his head on Levi's shoulder, growing tired, "Do you mind if I sleep on you?"

"Of course not, brat," Levi answered, wrapping his arm around Eren's waist, turning towards the TV. "Sleep as long as you want. I'll always be here."

As Eren nodded of to sleep, Levi started thinking.

Just why was he born before Eren? Why did he have to go through fifteen years of his life alone, before Eren was even born?

As Levi thought, he was taken back to that moment, many years ago, once he was seventeen.

"Levi-kun!" a girl called to the young, dark-haired male, causing him to turn his head. She squealed slightly, her cheeks heating up with a blush, along with the group of her friends, who giggled.

"Yes?" He asked, as the short, straight black haired girl, showing off her pale skin, made her way closer to him.

"Levi-kun, I-I like you," she confessed, her face like a tomato's.

Levi sighed, "I'm really sorry. I already have someone whom I love."

The girl bowed her head, saying a quiet, "I understand," as she walked back to her friends.

"Ah~," one girl moaned, "He's so cool, even when he rejects us!"

Levi sighed, turning to face the whiteboard. "Eren," he mumbled in his hand that was resting on his face, "where are you, you little brat?"

Then, Levi sat up straight. Suddenly, his world brightened, and he saw a beautiful and small baby boy before his eyes. Almost immeadiately, the baby had emerald green eyes. The baby smiled to him, reaching out with its small hands.

"_Levi! I'm back!"_ echoed in his mind, causing him to shoot out of his seat. "I'm sorry," he said to the teacher, "a baby was just born I have to go see."

For some odd reason, Levi knew exactly where the baby was, and what room. _The red string of fate does wonders_, he thought, starting to run towards the nearest hospital.

As he ran in, he huffed for a moment, then let his mind take over, leading him to the nursery, just right outside it, anyway. Slowing to a walk, he peered inside at the babies, searching for that one face. He searched restlessly, then his eyes landed on that one face. He saw the brunette hair first, tousled and small, which he knew would grow much longer in the next coming years, then, he saw the small, green eyes that bore into his. The baby seemed to smile, and he seemed to reach for Levi.

All of a sudden, the baby started to cry. Levi dropped his façade, looking genuinely concerned for the little baby. Levi put his hand on the glass, yearning for the young one, his face contorting in concern and sadness.

"Please don't cry, Eren," he murmured, "I love you, please don't cry."

The nurse looked at Levi curiously, then walked out of the room and over to him, "Sir, would you like to see the baby?"

Levi nodded, "please, may I? And may I hold him? He's…very close to me," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Levi followed the nurse into the nursery, reaching out towards the crying baby, whom the nurse started to pick up.

As Eren was placed in Levi's arms, he immediately stopped crying. Instead, Levi started to, staring at the cute baby face of the one he loved. Eren's eyes opened, with a bit of a confused look on his face, and he reached out towards Levi, and he let Eren hold his finger. Levi kissed the top of his head, holding back the heart-wrenching sobs, "I love you, Eren," he whispered to the little baby, who tightened his grip on Levi's finger. Levi handed Eren back to the nurse, and pulled out his mini notebook to write something down. Watermarks strayed on the page as Levi's tears flowed, and Eren started to cry again as he read for Levi.

"Please, give this to his mother and father," he begged the nurse as he started out of the room, making Eren cry harder. As he left, he paused by the window as Eren was taken out of the room, "I'll see you soon, you brat," he said and ran out of the hospital, crying much harder than he had before.

As Carla received baby Eren and fed him, she looked at the torn piece of paper. It read:

_Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger. You don't know me, but, congratulations on the baby boy. I am a friend of his; my name is Levi, or Rivaille. You see, Eren had a past life with me, and as crazy as this sounds, he will begin to show it. I hope you don't mind, but he's my whole world already. I've been waiting for him a very long time, despite only being 17. Please let him know of this eventually, and please, allow me to marry this beautiful boy one day. He's my entire world. I'm sure I'll show up again. _

_Rivaille_

Eren's mother gasped, and looked down at her son, who wanted the paper. He gripped it lightly, crumpling the corner securely, and then fell asleep.

The brunette teen yawned, waking up and opening his eyes, having apparently grabbed Levi's hand while he was asleep.

The older man seemed to be in a trance, and a tear fell from his eyes all of a sudden, landing on Eren's cheek. That seemed to wake the man from his trance, and his wiped his eyes, then looked down at the green eyes below him.

"Ah," Levi murmured, a trace of sadness in his voice showed as he tried covering it up, "you're awake."

Eren nodded, staring at him with concern, "What's wrong, Levi?"

Levi shook his head, "nothing, just old memories springing into my head."

"How old?"

"Seventeen years."

Eren raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

Levi just shook his head, and Eren's phone went off. Sighing, Eren stretched as he told Levi he had to head home for dinner.

"Want me to come back?" Eren asked.

"No, not at all," Levi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "of course I do, you idiot."

Eren chuckled and bent down to kiss the man of his dreams, and pulled away before he go too into it, leaving Levi wanting more. "You owe me more, Jaeger," Levi growled, "when you get back."

Eren nodded, smiling and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I love you, so very much, Levi," Eren murmured as he ran out of the house, jogging his way home.

As he opened the door, he smelled the food cooking and his stomach rumbled. "I'm home," he called, sitting down at the table with his mother. As he dove in, his mother ate quietly, reminding him a bit of Levi.

Out of complete curiosity, Eren asked, "Hey mom, did you ever meet a guy named Levi?"

His mother stared at him questioningly, but then remembered, and she got worried, "Yes, I did. He…he left us something. I have to show you, it's about time to, and he was your age when he appeared."

Eren rose an eyebrow as he finished his meal, as his mother had stopped eating, "He's someone very important to you, isn't he?"

Eren nodded furiously, standing up and looking in her eyes, "I love him, Mom. I've always loved him. In…" he trailed off.

"In this life and the other," she concluded, causing him to just stare at her, "what?"

"How do you know that?" Eren grew alarmed.

"Because, he told us," his mother said quietly, quickly getting up and running upstairs. In a few minutes, she came back downstairs with a worn piece of paper, crumpled in the corners.

"When you were born, you wouldn't stop holding this. We eventually hid it from you, we didn't want you to grow so attached…to just a note," she whispered, passing Eren the paper.

Eren looked at the paper, ripped from what seemed to be a notebook, and he noticed the stains on it, "He…he met me when I was a baby?"

Carla nodded, "Yes. And he declared he loved you, as the nurse told me. She decided to let him hold you, as you were crying for him. She knew he didn't want to let you go, but he decided to not be selfish."

The room got quiet for a moment, his mother thinking, "He's probably much older now he'd be arou-"

"thirty four," Eren answered, "he's thirty four. Old enough to be my father, along with being old enough to be a pedo," Eren rose out of his seat, clenching his fists at the word, "but he's far from it! It's my fault…it's my fault he is burdened with me. I take full responsibility in this, and I won't allow anyone to look down on him!" As the anger become more noticeable in his voice, his eyes watered slightly, "I love him, Mom. I always have loved him."

His mother's eyes saddened, as did her face, "I know, Eren, I know. But, I'm not willing to give you up just yet," she said as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Mom…would you ever want to meet him?"

Her eyes watered slightly, but she nodded against his chest, "I would greatly appreciate that."

**A/N: Woo! i got this posted! XD But, i'm going to make more stuff happen i think in the chapters to come.**

**huehuehue~ XD**

**But, please review! I greatly appreciate it!**


	11. The Remembered Promise

Eren lightly held his mother's hand, driving the Honda while she sat in the passenger's seat. "Mom," he murmured, "thank you for being understanding already."

Carla shook her head, "It's not understanding. It was just a matter of time, Eren. I knew, one day, you'd find each other."

Eren smiled softly, "I'm so lucky I did find him."

"You know," Carla said, "you used to talk about your past with me. Along with your dreams. What happened?"

"I found out I was in love with a much older man, and I was insecure about telling you," Eren answered, keeping his eyes on the road, "I was very worried, especially how you'd feel about me being gay."

"Love is love, Eren. It always will be, in either gender."

As Eren drove on, his mother thought back to when her son was little, one day of school particularly.

"Mommy!" Eren called, his eyes tearing, "school's the worst!"

"How so, Eren?" Carla asked, taking her five year-old's backpack.

"People keep saying I'm never getting married!" Eren's fists clenched, his knuckles starting to turn white. With a determined face, he yelled, "I will be! I'm marrying Rivaille!"

Carla rose an eyebrow, looking at the boy, "Who's Rivaille?"

"Levi! He's Humanity's Strongest Soldier! He's gotta be somewhere in the world! He killed all the titans!" Eren's hands moved to hold the shape of twin blades, taking a stance she'd never seen before.

After a moment, he relaxed, shutting his eyes. The green eyes slowly opened again, "He's alive, Mommy. He's somewhere, and he's alive. He's always in my dreams! Same with Mikasa and Armin!" Eren grinned triumphantly, showing off what he knew.

He frowned slightly, his face twisting with anger, "Can I punch them, Mommy? They don't know anything!"

Carla shook her head, but stared at her son, wide-eyed, "Eren…do you really have dreams like this?"

"Mom," Eren groaned, complaining, "they're not _dreams_. They're part of my old life!"

"Really," Carla sighed, "what is that school feeding you?"

Her mind then shot to Eren in middle school, waking up in the middle of the night screaming. She'd run to the boy's bedroom, worried over what happened. Eren would just shake his head, "It's nothing," he'd say, his eyes streaming tears, "it's nothing." The shaken boy would just stare out the window, into some distant beyond. Then, her mind flashed to when he was fifteen, just a few years ago. Eren had come home, satisfied with a drawing he'd made, and he held it up for his mother to see.

"It's…" she trailed off, "really good."

"The Recon Corps, Mom. That's the symbol of the arm and breast pocket of the jacket," Eren'd answered, the drawing showing an incomplete face, but a shorter man, wearing a billowing cape, which had the same wings on it as the jacket he was wearing. The man's twin swords were dripping with blood, steam filling the air behind him.

Eren put the drawing down, and she noticed him stare at the man longingly, "If only I got the face right," he'd murmured, "then he'd be perfect."

"Mom!" Eren called, Carla hearing the huskier voice compared to his high one when he was twelve, and his one gradually getting lower at fifteen.

"Yes, Eren?" She asked, as Eren was turned to her. The car was off, and she didn't know how long for, "Sorry, I was reminiscing."

Eren slightly smiled, hopping out of the car and opening the door for her, as boots clacked on the stairs near them, heading towards them.

Eren held a hand out for his mother, and she took it as she slid out of the seat and infront of her son. As he shut the door, Levi walked over.

"Oi, Jae-" Levi cut himself short, his eyes widening slightly, the normally bored expression was taken over by surprise. He slightly smiled, and with a bow, he said, "Hello, Mrs. Jaeger."

Eren chuckled, smiling at the bowed form of Levi, his eyes much softer than what his mother had ever seen.

"It's nice to finally meet the man who saw my baby when he was first born," she answered, slightly smiling, "hello, Rivaille."

Levi straightened, looking at Eren for a second, who was smirking as he had surprised the older man, "Would you both like to come inside?"

As Carla nodded, Eren looked back at his car, saying, "Go ahead of me! I need to grab my bag," he laughed sheepishly, forgetting it was in his back seat. Eren waved the two on, Levi leading Carla to the second floor, and to his apartment.

As they got inside, Carla noticed how clean the apartment was, and she slightly chuckled, thinking about how messy her son's room was as she took off her shoes, "Very different than what I would've pictured," she murmured, causing Levi to slightly smile as he pulled off his boots.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, heading towards the living room, "and you can sit anywhere you'd like," he called in the kitchen.

"Please!" she called back, smiling as she sat on the couch, Eren barging in with his key. He stretched, taking off his shoes and placing the bag next to them, then bounded towards the kitchen, hugging Levi and nuzzling his head into the shorter man's neck, "I'm home."

"You're not getting a 'welcome home' from me, brat," Levi growled, slightly smirking.

"Ple~ase?" Eren asked, trying to be cute.

Levi shook his head, sighing, causing Eren to laugh as he went to go sit down with his mother.

Eren sprawled out on the couch, yawning as he rested his head on his mother's lap and Levi came over with tea. Levi hit Eren's legs and groaned, curling up as Levi sat down, rolling his eyes.

"So, what would you like to talk about, mom?" Eren asked, looking up at her as she pushed Eren's bangs out of his face.

"There's one thing I'd really like to know about," Carla said, looking at both of them, "I want to know about your past lives."

Eren froze slightly, looking over at Levi, who seemed to be studying Eren as well. Eren sat up, studying his mom and moving to sit on the coffee table-that is, until Levi kicked him and Eren grumbled, sitting on the floor.

"What about them, Mrs. Jaeger?" Levi asked, as Eren straightened his posture.

"Please, call me Carla, Rivaille," she said, smiling, "but, I'd like to know all about it. And, how you two remembered. Especially you, Rivaille, meeting my son shortly after he was just born."

"Then, please call me Levi," he answered, smiling as well-well, as best as he could manage without looking scary.

Eren scooted closer to Levi, putting a hand on the couch, as he breathed in and began, "Well, as history tells you, the Titans just showed up, out of nowhere. Then, the rest of the human race that remained built three walls to keep out the titans. I was located on the very edge of the first wall, Wall Maria. The town was called Shiganshina, and it was the first town attacked after the hundred years of peace with the titans."

Levi added on, "The titan who created a hole in the wall was called a Colossal Titan, and another titan, the Armored Titan, knocked down the main gate, making humanity fall back to wall Rose."

Eren gripped the couch tightly, his knuckles turning white and his teeth bared, "those damn traitors," he growled, entranced in his old memories, "as the Colossal Titan kicked the wall in, the debris flew into our house, Mom. You were in that world, too. Only, we adopted one of dad's patient's daughters, since her parents were murdered when she was younger. She was the last Asian, and that was why she was wanted. Her name was Mikasa. You told her to always look after me, to keep me alive," Eren paused, sucking in a breath, fighting the tears in his eyes, as Levi placed a hand over Eren's, "well, the debris landed on our house as the titans came in. Y-you were trapped under our fallen house, your legs broken. We tried to get you out, but you requested a Garrison soldier-Hannes-to take us away. Mom….a titan ate you."

Eren sniffled, leaning into Levi's side, and he took over once again, "We lost much of humanity that day, due to the ill preparedness of the king. And, as we were pushed back to Wall Rose, the over population caused the Survey Corps to go on a 'mission' to take back wall Maria. Many, many people died-"

"-including Armin's grandfather. Armin was my childhood friend, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was short," Eren sighed, "but food was rationed, and we refugees had to work on the fields, until I joined the military. You never wanted me to, since I always wanted to join the Survey Corps, but I did anyway. I wanted to slaughter every single titan out there. But, I made it, and I was number five in the graduating class, Mikasa the first. As we trainees were on the top of the wall, the Colossal Titan appeared once again. As we trainees fell, I was the first to act, and I ran for him. He vanished into thin air as I went for his nape, and he'd kicked in the wall once again. But, this time was different. You see, when I was about ten, Dad had injected me with something, and the key around my neck reminded me of how he had something to show me in the basement of our house. Well, as we set out to kill the invading titans while everyone evacuated, I was eaten, saving Armin's life. As I was in the titan's stomach, I had turned into something. I was a titan, fighting the others as my friends had to get supplies for the gear. As they retreated and got their supplies, I continued to attack titans, until I was ganged up on, causing my human, unconscious body to appear in the nape of the titan's neck. The military wanted to kill me, and Commander Pixis instead used me for a mission. As I transformed again, I attacked Mikasa, having no control of my titan form. As I gained control, thanks to Armin, I managed to plug up the hole. As I got out of the titan, barely conscious, and then…my wings arrived," Eren said dreamily, looking at the man beside him, smiling.

"The Survey Corps were away on a mission when they received word, and so they relied on Humanity's Hope to plug the hole. I managed to kill the titans heading for them, and Eren passed out. We brought him to court, and we chained him up-"

"-when I woke up, he and Commander Irvin were sitting outside my cell. Levi was the first one to show any interest in me, and the court trial that day decided my fate. Levi kicked me in the face, saying he'd train me like a dog, knocked out my tooth. He did it, I believe, for show, since they won me from the Military Police who wanted to dissect me," Eren shivered.

Levi looked down at him, "No, brat, you were just really annoying. Saying to bet everything on you, that really pissed me off."

Eren stuck out his tongue, continuing, "I was the first of the trainees to be accepted, and form there, I guess that's where it really started. I'd looked up to Levi my entire life, and now I was finally working with him, and my feelings started to slowly change. I made friends with him at first-at least, in my mind we were friends-and he wasn't afraid of me. He just threatened to kill me constantly. But, I knew I could trust Levi, and my feelings for him grew. We'd started always being together, and sure, he trained me like a dog, but I know that somewhere along the way I changed from 'brat' to 'Eren.' I was the one who had confessed to him, right near the castle's gardens, right outside Wall Rose. We inhabited an old castle, which we cleaned the first day," Eren glared at Levi, who put his left leg over his right, rolling his eyes, "and about twice every week. Well, to my feelings, he first brushed them off. He came down to my cell that night, and officially accepted them. At first, our relationship was kept secret, but the squad figured it out, and they cheered us on. The age gap was, well, the same as the one now, only I was fifteen and he was like thirty two. But, we had many supporters, especially Levi's best friend and the titan experimentalist, Hanji. As everyone found out, Mikasa was the one who seemed very annoyed with Levi, but she got over it and everyone accepted us. We promise to marry each other once every titan was gone…" Eren trailed off, looking down.

"But then," Levi sighed, "our last mission occurred. We were separated from the rest of the Corps, and Eren's body couldn't move anymore from using his titan powers, along with my gear being damaged and had failed. No gas was left, and I was on my last blades. More titans kept coming, and I had broken some bones, as had Eren, but his regenerated. We…we knew it was our end. We died together, eaten by a titan."

Carla just stared at the two of them; her face had fallen, "I'm so sorry you two went through that. Even in this world, I'm sure you'll face some hardships.

But, as I'm sure you know, I can't hold my son back from you, Levi-san. Fate gave you two a second chance and I won't get in the way of that. But, please…" she trailed off as her voice broke, "please don't take my son away yet. I know I'm selfish, but I'm not ready to let him go."

Eren's face fell, as did Levi's, but he covered it up with his usual mask. "Mom," Eren murmured, the two of them getting up and moving closer to her, Eren hugging her tightly, "I'll always be here. And I'll never let someone come between us. I may love him, but you're my mother." Eren let some tears fall, kissing his mother's cheek.

"I love you, Eren," she said, tears falling as she turned to look at Levi, "please take care of my son."

Levi nodded, his eyes showing sadness, worry, and concern, "Always. Carla, please, allow me to marry him when we're older."

The woman nodded covering her mouth to make sure she didn't sob, Levi moving to bow, with an actual tender "thank you."

She stood, first hugging the worried Eren, and then hugging Levi.

"He always wanted to marry you, you know," she whispered, "even when he was little." She sat down again, composing herself, "Now, Levi, will you please tell me how you knew my son, even as an infant?"

Levi nodded, Eren also looking at him with curiosity, and he quickly walked over to his bag, stuffing a piece of paper into his pocket, and then returned to sit on the floor next to his mother.

"Well, unlike Eren, I was born with all of our memories of our past lives. All I strove for was to find him, and I lost interest in anyone else. Sure, I made friends, but not very many. When I hit my seventeenth year, I was beginning to give up hope. But, one day in class, an image appeared in my mind. It was of a cute, little baby with tousled and very fine brunette hair, his eyes already changing to their green. Eren's voice echoed in my mind, as if he was saying 'I'm back!' to me. So, without thinking at all, I ran. I ran out of school and to the hospital, wanting to see him. I knew exactly where he was, as if the red string legend was true. I ran to the nursery, and at first I thought I got the wrong hospital, but then I saw him. He was crying, and he seemed to be reaching towards me, despite how his body shouldn't have been able to do that yet. But, the nurse asked me if I wanted to hold him, and I couldn't help myself," he looked down sheepishly, slightly blushing. Eren seized the moment, pulling out the old note, putting it in Levi's lap. Levi stared at it, his eyes widening.

"Eren wouldn't let it go when he was born. He would cry when it wasn't with him, as he would when he was a toddler. Eren seemed to forget as he grew, but you were right, his past did start showing up as his mind grew."

Eren stood, leaning against the older man, staring down at him and the note. Levi wrapped an arm around his waist, and fingered the old tear marks with his other hand, "Carla, thank you so much for keeping this. It means so much to me."

Carla smiled, standing, "It's getting late, I should probably head home for tonight. Thank you for letting me speak with you, Levi. She walked over to her son and messed with his hair, smiling sadly, "see you tomorrow, Eren." She kissed his cheek as the two of them got up and walked her out, and, as she pulled away, they turned to each other.

"Levi," Eren murmured, "thank you for finding me."

Levi shook his head, "you were the one who found me this time, as your teacher."

"Where you looking for me at all after you met me as a baby?"

Levi nodded, wrapping his arms around Eren, "always. You were all I thought about. As you grew, you'd show in my dreams."

"As would you," Eren murmured, leaning down and kissing Levi softly, but added feelings behind it.

Levi pulled away, grabbing Eren's hand and leading him into Levi's room, "I have something for you, Eren. It's very old, but it's very important. Hanji's descendants kept it, as well as our uniforms."

Levi let go of Eren's hand, fumbling around in his end table drawer, pulling out a black box, and then pulling out whatever was inside it. He walked back over to Eren, looking up at him and, as Eren leaned down, he head butted him.

"Ow!" Eren groaned, rubbing his head as Levi grabbed his other hand, slipping something on it. Eren looked down at his left hand, gasping as he noticed the silver band, which seemed very old.

Levi looked away from Eren hiding his blush, "and that's as romantic as I get." Eren smiled, turning red as he pulled Levi to him, kissing him passionately. "I love you, Levi."

"I love you, too, you brat," Levi said, trying to hide his face, since he was actually blushing. "You're mine, forever now, you go that?"

Eren nodded, grinning as he leaned in to kiss Levi once again, "I got it."

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Yes, i relayed their story to a very accepting Carla. ^^ I believe, being his mother, she should be accepting. Well, see you guys next chapter. Please review! ^^**


	12. We Will Make It

Eren yawned, becoming accustomed to waking up with a soft, warm body in his arms. Eren lightly nipped Levi's ear as he rolled over, groaning with his sleepy glare, which wasn't much of a glare at all.

Eren snuggled up to him, smiling as he put his head in Levi's chest, feeling his hear beat faster. Eren blushed, smiling wide as he pulled the man closer.

"Good morning," Eren murmured into his chest, causing Levi to shiver.

"Morning," the husky voice murmured in his ear, the hot breath causing Eren to shiver as well. Eren his head up, lightly kissing Levi's lips until he became more forceful, rolling over as he knelt over Eren.

Eren moaned, but pulled away, "Sensei, we're going to be late," he said, smirking as well as trying to still look seductive.

Levi groaned, leaning in to kiss Eren one last time as he lightly bit the teen's lip. He pulled away and ruffled Eren's hair, the both of them getting up and heading to the shower.

As they got out, they threw on their clothes and Eren walked out to the kitchen, starting to make eggs for them. Levi came out later, wrapping his arms around Eren and kissing his neck, looking at the silver ring shining in the light of the sun.

Eren blushed as he knew what Levi was looking at, and decided to stare at the eggs as he flipped them. Levi got out some bread and Eren put the egg on, sitting down across from each other and eating after they turned off the stove.

"What's this Saturday again, Levi?" Eren asked, confused, thinking he'd forgotten something.

"Our second year, brat," Levi answered, before inwardly surprising himself, "um, no, it's homecoming, along with another bonfire."

Eren looked at Levi, "It is our second year. And I'm not going to the dance thing. I'm not good with dances."

Levi just chuckled, "I'm not chaperoning it this year, either. So, would you like to do something on Saturday, Eren?"

Eren raised an eyebrow, thinking about movies that were out and such, along with thinking about clothes he needed, since he didn't have much, "Well, I know I need to buy some clothes. But, would you want to go see a movie?"

Levi didn't seem surprised at all in his thought process, and he nodded, "What movie?"

"It's called Attack on Titan," Eren smirked, "it's a movie about back then."

"I see you as more of a romantic type movie goer," Levi answered, smirking, "but that sounds great. I want to see what they have right."

Eren grinned as they washed and dried the dishes, Eren grabbing his bag and slipping on his shoes as he walked out the door with Levi.

"We have an assembly today. It's Friday," Levi murmured in Eren's ear, and Eren groaned.

"What about?"

"You know, sex, drugs, the normal stuff."

Eren groaned again, hopping into the passenger's seat, then looked at Levi curiously, "Sit with me," Eren pleaded.

Levi just chuckled and nodded, "But I'll kick you if you sleep."

"Looks like my legs are going to go numb later."

"You mean like in the shower this morning?" Levi smirked devilishly, causing Eren's face to turn into a tomato color.

Levi laughed whole-heartedly as they sped on towards the school, Eren grumbling that his heichou was the worst and messing with his ring, twirling it around his finger.

As they got to the school, Eren kissed Levi's cheek and hopped out, trotting in with the usual late kids. A few kids still gave him funny looks, along with snickers, and a few kids calling out his suspension the past two days. Eren rolled his eyes as he ignored them, walking to class to put his bag at his desk. As he got in, a group of girls glared daggers at him, which he returned full force, causing them to cower away in fear. Eren smirked, having learned from watching Levi all those years, and threw himself into his chair. He shut his eyes for a second, and then Levi walked in, causing him to open his eyes.

"Good morning, class," Levi growled, his mischievous eyes landing on Eren, causing him to remember the ride here and look down to hide his blush, which made some kids laugh at him. Eren shot his head back up, glaring, but not looking at Levi, who cleared his throat.

"We have an assembly for today, but don't forget to do your homework I assigned," he growled at the cheering teens, and then added, "Mr. Jaeger, I certainly hope you did yours already."

Eren nodded furiously, his eyes wide with fear for a moment, trying to put on a show for the class. The truth was, Levi had helped him with some things, especially math, and he had it all done within an hour his first night home due to suspension. Levi had come over to their house, and started helping him as Carla made dinner for the three of them.

"Now get up, brats, let's head to the auditorium," Levi said, leaning against the wall as they lined up, watching other classes pass.

As the class started filing out, one of the kids-Mae, of course-tried tripping Eren, but earned a kick in the shin. Levi glared at Eren, causing him to look down sheepishly and quickly start walking.

As they filed in, and Eren being the trouble maker of the class, Levi sat beside him, and kicked him in the shin as Eren shut his eyes. Eren just glared and grumbled, sitting up properly and playing with his ring as usual.

As the assembly started, Levi found himself with a head on his shoulder and drooling. Slowly, Levi turned his head, elbowing Eren right in the ribs, jolting him awake with a kick. Eren jumped, his eyes wide, covering his mouth from a scream. From then on, though, Eren 'participated,' watching the performance.

As it went on, he noticed the movements of two of the men seemed familiar, and he could predict their movements. As he slowly tuned into them, he recognized the voices as well. The build of one of the men was stocky, since he was very muscular, while the other was taller and lean. Eren's eyes widened again, confusing taking hold of his expression, causing him to lean forward.

He just gasped quietly, making Levi look at him out of the corner of his eye, "Heichou, that's Bertolt and Reiner!"

Levi looked down at the pair, glaring slightly, "Damn it. We have all the luck in the world, don't we?"

Eren's fists tightened, "What school is that down there?!"

"The Colossals, I believe."

"Fitting," Eren spat, glaring down at the teen boys, "I just hope they never notice us. I don't want to see them again. It's enough we have Annie here."

Levi sighed, a bit of anger showing in his eyes, "they betrayed us all."

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but the bell for lunch rang as all of the students fled out, flooding the halls and classrooms.

Eren sauntered back with Levi, who was glaring intensely, muttering a, "they won't do it again."

Eren grabbed his lunch and headed up to the rooftop for the day, eating alone as footsteps hit the pavement near the door. Not exactly caring who it was, Eren just sat and ate his lunch. Soon, a hand ruffled his hair and he looked up, seeing Levi. "Seems like you like it up here, too, huh?"

Eren nodded, "it reminds me so much of back then, Levi. Even if we never encountered the peace, sitting inside the walls on the rooftops in our gear was peaceful enough for me. I wish," Eren sighed, "that I could've killed them all."

"This time, Eren, they can't kill you. Unless you all somehow still have the titan form in you, there's no possible way. Well, they can kill, but they'd be put to justice for it. And," Levi gripped Eren's shoulder, "that's never happening, and you know it."

Eren nodded again, watching the birds fly across the horizon as he put his bento away. "Levi, I really wish we could fly like that again. To not be judged for doing it, either. For ages to not matter to society," he sighed, "I just want to keep our promise."

"Eren," Levi murmured, "we will. We will get married. We will be together this time. We have our whole lives ahead of us, we will. Things are changing, laws are being challenged. We will. And even if Japan doesn't recognize it, we will, you got that?"

Eren nodded, slight tears forming in his eyes, "Yes, sir."

Levi just sighed, sitting down next to Eren and hugging him, nuzzling his face into Eren's neck, "I love you, brat."

"I think you mean shitty brat," Eren smirked as he chuckled, "I love you, too."

The bell rang and Eren slowly got up, rubbing his weary legs. He blushed as he heard a loud laugh from Levi, whose amusement showed through his eyes, "Well, there's more of that to come, Jaeger," Levi said as he smirked devilishly.

Eren turned bright red, then ran off down the stairs into the classroom, fighting off the blush. He threw his stuff down and headed to the auditorium once again, flinging himself in his heat with a huff as Levi slowly walked over, taking the seat next to him.

Eren sat up straight, flinching as Levi sat down. Eren blushed slightly, but kept his eyes on the stage. The performances by The Colossals, Garrison State, and a few other schools made their way though Eren's brain, and finally, his own school performed a skit. Eren didn't exactly know what the point of this was-or care- because all he wanted was to go home and be with Levi. And, maybe, just do a certain something, too.

Eren yawned, and was lightly nudged by Levi, who seemed to have a playful look in his eyes, and Eren quieted down. As the assembly ended, kids flooded the halls, and Eren was pulled to Levi. He looked down at the man, as he pulled Eren down to him, yelling a "I'll be waiting in the car!" to him before he pecked the teen's lips and walked towards the classroom.

Eren stood there for a moment, stunned, staring after Levi, and couldn't see anything else around him. All he cared for-and could see-was his Levi. As Eren dreamily followed back to the classroom, little did he know, people had seen.

Eren grabbed his bag, racing out of the room and into the hallways, ignoring the yells from the teachers, and burst out of the door. He breathed for a minute, shutting his eyes, and then ran towards Levi's car, jumping into the passenger's seat. Levi smirked, pulling out of the parking lot and driving away from the school. "Someone seems eager," Levi murmured, chuckling darkly.

"Well, thanks to lunch, I had a certain something on my mind," Eren said, a bit of lust seeming into his voice. Levi slightly moaned, biting his lip as he sped towards the apartment. "Not too long," Levi cautioned, "I have something I want to show you. Sunset, no later."

Eren nodded, pulling the man towards him as the car stopped, kissing Levi passionately. They went into the house, teasing each other, and shut the door, lost in each other.

Eren stretched, looking at the slightly ripped pillow sheepishly. "Levi, are you mad?" Eren asked, holding up the ripped pillow. Levi laughed, sitting up, pulling Eren up with him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, hugging the warm body as his hands strayed over his abs.

"I'm not mad. I miss that wild side," Levi murmured huskily in Eren's ear, lightly nipping it. Eren groaned, nipping Levi's neck and pulled away, "Levi, it's sunset."

Levi nodded, pulling Eren up with him as he stood, and made his way to his dresser, grabbing them both clothes. They dressed, and Levi grabbed his keys-along with Eren's hand-and walked out the door with Eren in tow.

As Levi got the car speeding down the highway, he headed into town, then straight out, into the outskirts of the city, where something remained: something huge, tan, and cement. Eren stared at it, his mouth dropping open.

"I-is that?!"

Levi nodded, stopping about a mile from it. Levi went to the trunk and pulled out their gear, tossing Eren his. They slipped their gear on and, together, ran towards the wall.

At the base, Eren looked up, squinting from the sun. He raised a hand to shade his eyes, as Levi did the same, they looked at each other. Eren's eyes softened, as did Levi's, and they reached out to each other, intertwining their hands. Together, they let their steel cables fly to the wall, and let some gas hit the fan, and they scaled the wall, reaching the top in their normal seconds.

In a minute, they had their gear and belts off, and they sat together on top of the wall, watching the sunset fall into night. Eren looked down and could've sworn that he saw titans below them, trying to reach, but couldn't.

Eren rested his head on Eren's shoulder and night fell, and the two of them ended up falling asleep together on top of the wall, wrapped in each other's arms and capes.

As Eren awoke, all stiff and sore, stretching as Levi clung harder to his body, groaning as he awoke.

"We fell asleep," Eren stated matter-of-factly, slowly standing up. Levi followed in suit, stretching as he put his gear back on, along side Eren. They both jumped off, synchronizing turning towards the wall as the cables softened their fall. As they hit the ground, they headed back to Levi's apartment to shower. Then, they went to see the movie Attack on Titan, complaining at certain points, along with how Levi didn't look like himself, neither did Eren. _At least they had my titan form_, Eren thought. Then, Levi and Eren went shopping, picking up some clothes, and Levi picked up a pair of slacks. As they got back, they watched a movie and went to bed. On Sunday, they spent the day together, just staying in bed, as they always used to.

Eren kissed Levi's cheek, intertwining their fingers, "I love you, so very much, Levi," he murmured, slowly falling into a deep sleep. Levi just smiled, pushing Eren's bangs out of his face and kissing his forehead.

"I love you, so very much, Eren," he whispered, "but soon, I won't be your teacher anymore. I'll be Levi, just Levi, Eren. Because they're going to try and take me away from you."

Levi sighed, resting his head on Eren's chest as he fell asleep, and as Levi was prepared for Monday, Eren wasn't ready at all.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a sucky chapter. The heat in my attic, along with the tiredness i feel right now's weighing on me. DX But, i'm starting the next chapter now! :) PLOT TWISTTTT XD**

**See you all next chapter~! Please review, minna-saaan!**


	13. Save the Beating Hearts

As Eren walked into school, everyone stopped to stare at him; for the first people, he glared, for the rest, he just looked back questioningly. Everyone was silent as he passed, and whispers could be heard after they thought he walked far enough away. As he entered his classroom, a smirking Mae caught his eye, and he bared his teeth at her. But, other people just stared at Eren with shock, and again, the girls looked like they wanted to tear him apart.

"Is it true that Rivaille-sensei kissed you?" one of the kids called out. Eren rose an eyebrow, looking completely confused.

"What?" he called back, looking at the pale, sandy-haired girl with hazel eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"Everyone saw it, Jaeger," Mae said, crossing her arms, looking smug, "Levi-sensei kissed you on Friday as you two were leaving. You two are dating."

Eren shook his head, desperate to hide Levi and his secret, "No way! He just was saying something, and I couldn't hear him so he yelled in my ear!" Eren stared at her, bewildered.

"Why does he take you home?" the girl asked.

"Why do you only get to call him Levi?" another chimed in.

"Why are you two always together?!"

"What the hell?!" Eren snarled, throwing his bag down, "no! Levi knows my family from high school! I've always called him Levi, I can't bring myself to acknowledge he's my teacher. He knows where my family lives!" Eren clenched his fists, which turned white, and his anger started boiling. "Things were so much easier in the past," he growled to himself, then felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly calmed down.

Eren felt a boot kick him in the back of the knee and he dropped, cursing at the pain, then looking up.

"Brat," Levi growled, "it doesn't matter anyway. Take your seat."

Eren obeyed, limping over to his desk and throwing himself into it. He sighed and pulled out his books from his bag as Levi turned towards the board and began to write.

"Gay," some coughed, and Eren bared his teeth, gripping his pencil tighter. He stared at his thumb, debating whether to bite it or not.

Levi turned back around, "Well, tomorrow I will not be here anymore, your regular teacher should be coming back," he said in his usual monotone, but locked eyes with Eren. Eren didn't show it, but his eyes showed he was sad, no, very upset that Levi wouldn't be here anymore. He didn't know what he would do. One thing popped into Eren's mind, screaming over everything else:_ don't leave me._

Eren slowly looked back down to his paper, a hurt pulling in his heart. He felt his eyes moisten, and he rapidly blinked, but one tear fell on his notebook paper.

What was he going to do? He'd grown accustomed to Levi being here every day, to being his teacher and guiding him once again. He didn't want this man to go away, to spend his time teaching another school somewhere.

All Eren wanted was for Levi to stay by his side, day and night. Eren shut his eyes, sighing as he felt eyes on him. For some reason, he still wanted it to be like when he was Humanity's Hope, back when he really was with Levi every day and night. Back when they were accepted in society, at least, by their friends and close comrades.

Eren had enough of thinking, and, getting up, he held his head in his hand as it started to throb, heading for the bathroom.

Eren threw water on his face, still not understanding why this upset him so much. As he stared at the mirror, water dripped from the ends of his hair, and down his face.

Water droplets fell onto his shirt, and Eren slowly stood, resuming his full height, and walked back to class. As he walked back in, his head throbbed again, but he sat down anyway, pen in his hand, copying down notes.

A few snickers from some students, but Eren ignored them, entranced in his own little world as a memory surfaced in his mind.

_"Levi, why are you leaving?"_

_"I have my own mission to attend to, Eren. I'm sorry, Commander Erviin and I are the only ones needed. We're trying to attract as little attention as possible."_

_"By going at night?!" Eren growled, "why is it so important! We already know who's out there, and we know who else are titans! Please," Eren croaked, sobbing now, "don't go. Don't leave me."_

_"Eren…" Levi sighed, taking the taller teen into his arms and hugging him tightly, "I'll be back, I swear I will. Nothing can kill me."_

_Eren, crying still, frowned, "I want to come with you."_

_"No, Eren. As your corporal, this is an order."_

_"But-"_

_"Brat," Levi growled, pulling his hair so Eren's head was by Levi's mouth, "shut it. Or I'll shut it for you."_

_Eren sighed, but saw an advantage, "How you gone soft on me, Levi?" Eren smirked. _

_Now, Levi shot daggers at him, kicking him in the shin, causing Eren to yelp, "you tell me, shitty brat."_

_Eren shook his head, chuckling, "I guess not. But please," Eren looked into his eyes, "come home soon."_

_Levi nodded, strapping himself in his gear, and equipping extra gas along with blades, "I always will come home to you."_

_Eren smiled, leaning in and kissing the man passionately, "I love you, Levi."_

_"I love you, too, brat," he said before kissing Eren once again, pulling away as he gasped for air. Soon, Levi was heading up the dungeon steps, Eren in tow until they reached the main floor of the headquarters, along with the main door. _

_Levi turned, looking up at the troubled teen, and kissed him once more as he put on his cape. _

_"Take care," Eren called as Levi mounted his horse. But, before he rode away, and to Irwin's annoyance, Levi called back, "I will!"_

_Then, the two commanders galloped off into the night, the roaring of titans being heard. _

"Jaeger," an annoyed Levi growled, causing Eren to pale and look up.

"Yes?" Eren asked, slightly worried, did he accidentally speak during that?

"Well, now that you're out of la-la land," Levi growled, putting his hand on Eren's desk, "answer question twenty."

Eren nodded, answering an unsure "fifteen."

Levi nodded, turning around and heading back to the front of the class to his desk, grabbing a pile of worksheets that were passed out.

Eren obediently started it, but then the lunch bell rang, and the class raced out of the room. As Eren placed his worksheet into his textbook, Levi strode over, looking up at the teen, "What's wrong, Eren?"

Eren sighed, "I'm just going to miss spending every day with you, every second of the day."

Levi just sighed, "I'm going to miss it, too, Eren. But, we could date now, since we're not teacher and student."

"People already know, or think they do, Levi," Eren murmured, staring in the eyes of the shorter one. Tears started to brim in his eyes, and he blinked them away. "I love you, Levi, it hurts knowing I won't get as much time."

"Eren, believe me, it hurts me, too. We get every night, and in the mornings, and the only time we have apart is school time. It's okay."

Eren shook his head, one tear falling, "it's not! You can't be selfish, but I am, and I want you to stay by my side every second!"

"Oh, Eren," Levi sighed.

With that, Eren grabbed his lunch and headed to the roof in silence. As Eren stared out at the sky, he thought about flying, and how he used to. He was so engrossed in the thought, that he didn't hear the soft footfalls approach him.

Warm arms wrapped around him, and a head fell onto his back, and it caused Eren to snap out of his thoughts, "Levi?"

The head nodded, and Eren looked down at the older man's hands, lacing his fingers with one hand.

"I love you, Eren, and I'm sorry," Levi murmured into the teen's shirt. Eren smiled slightly, pulling the man into his lap, properly wrapping his arms around Levi, kissing the top of his head.

"Levi?" Eren asked curiously.

"Yes, Eren?"

"Do you remember when you left me to go on that mission with Commander Irwin?" Eren asked. Levi nodded, looking up at him, "Why?"

"Well, when I was spacing out," Eren winced to a pain in his back, thanks to Levi hitting him, "that's what I had remembered. I guess the situation's pretty similar, huh?"

Levi pulled himself closer to Eren, snuggling up to him, "But this time, we're not dying."

"Even if we were, I have Humanity's Strongest to protect me," Eren beamed, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks as he kissed Levi's forehead.

"Are you feeling better now, brat?" Levi asked, shifting to look up into the innocent, green eyes.

Eren nodded, smiling and leaning in to lightly kiss the older man as the bell rang. Levi got up first, helping Eren stand as Eren grabbed his neglected lunch.

As the class filed back in, Eren came walking backing with Levi, and caused the class to uproar in yells over their relationship.

As Eren sat down, sighing, and put his face on his desk. Levi just told the class to settle down, 'or they'd all get it' and sat in his desk chair, his legs on the desk, crossed at the ankles.

As the bell rang for the last moments of the day, Levi started packing up his things in his bag. Eren did the same, and remained as the last one there, helping Levi pack up the extra papers and such, "Levi, is Marie-sensei really coming back tomorrow?"

Levi nodded, shutting his bag and picking it up, looking at Eren.

"I also did it so that we could be together," Levi said matter-of-factly, reaching for Eren's hand and taking it.

Eren bushed slightly, but grabbed the bag from Levi, grunting, as he walked out and placed it in his car.

As Eren was at his car, Levi looked around the classroom, his sight straying on Eren's empty seat. Levi was going to miss yelling at him, along with helping him in class. He was going to miss the brat's eyes following him everywhere Levi went, the lost puppy he was.

Levi thought about the first time he walked into the classroom, unsuspecting seeing the green eyes again that he longed for so badly. Surely, at first, he was very hard on Eren, blaming the teen for what was going on. Truly, he was greatful, but it took all of his willpower to not run to the brat and claim him. And, judging by the utter shock on Eren's face, Eren was waiting for him, too. That day, Levi started wishing and yearning much more than ever before for the green-eyed boy. As Levi thought about his first day in this school, teaching, he also fell back into memories of their past first meeting, on that fateful day in Trost.

_"Levi," Ervin said, looking over at the shorter man, who was leaning against the stone wall opposite the cell, "will you look after him?"_

_Levi nodded, shifting his legs and crossing his arms, "I'll try my best not to kill him," he growled as he stared at the sleeping teen, whom was starting to stir. The boy groaned, sitting up, then realized he was chained as he moved his arms, The sleepy teen grumbled, until Ervin started talking to Eren, which Levi started to tune out. _

_Levi pushed off of the wall, staring daggers at the teen, whim everyone seemed to be afraid of, "oi, brat, I will not hesitate to kill you," he warned, clutching the bars. Then, those green eyes turned to Levi's small, grey ones, and Levi felt his hear lurch towards the young man. Eren's eyes widened, slinking back towards his headboard. Levi composed himself, exiting the dungeon. _

What was that_?! He thought, feeling a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. This wasn't him, he didn't feel towards anyone, and he knew he wasn't himself now. What was this brat _doing_?!_

"Levi!"

Levi snapped out of his reverie, staring into wide, worried green eyes, as they stared back. A song blasted from the teen's phone.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Levi looked at Eren tenderly, unveiling his always tightly-worn mask as he leaned towards the boy.

_Will you still love me when I've got nothing left but my aching soul?_

Eren leaned down, his lips nearly touching Levi's.

_I know you will, I know you will, I know you will…_

Their lips met, and the song, along with the rest of the world was forgotten; only they mattered to each other. They pulled each other closer, hands gripped into each other's hair. Levi lightly nipped Eren's lip, and he opened his mouth for Levi, as he did the same for Eren. Small moans escaped from their mouths, and when they were in dire need, they pulled away for air, a trail of saliva the only thing left connecting them together.

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes, tell me that you let him in, Father, tell me if you can. Oh, that grace! Oh, that body! Ah, that face!_

Eren blushed slightly, his eyes trailing over Levi's body, as he reached to turn off his phone's radio. Eren licked his lips and smiled at Levi, who unexpectedly picked Eren up bridal-style and walked with him out of the school. A few stray kids just stared as Eren rested his head against Levi's chest, his eyes shut, acting as if he fainted to not get Levi into trouble.

"Stupid brat," Levi sighed, putting Eren in his seat and buckling him in, then walked to the driver's side, starting the car as he buckled himself in. Levi pulled out, looking at the fake-sleeping Eren out of the corner of his eye, smiling softly. He didn't know, but some kids saw the tender look on his face, and they gasped, surprised he could lose that hard exterior.

Levi pulled out and, as they pulled out of the parking lot, Eren opened his eyes again, grabbing Levi's free hand. Eren looked at the ring on his finger, blushing and smiling. "Levi, daring to do that in a school," Eren chuckled, "I missed the daring side of you," the teen smiled sadly, his eyes tender.

"Well, I'm not your teacher anymore. I never _really_ was your teacher, just the sub," Levi shrugged, squeezing Eren's hand in his own, "But Eren, are you willing to stay with me, despite what trouble may arise?"

"Of course I am!" Eren hollered, grabbing his lover's hand with more force, "do I have to show you, Levi?"

Levi looked at the road, his expression hardening once again, trying to hide his emotions, along with the insecurities he felt inside of him. Eren was, well, beautiful. Many girls in his school found him attractive, as he had already knew, and he was afraid he'd lose to them, "Yes, Eren, you do."

Eren smiled slightly, blushing as he picked up Levi's hand, putting his finger in his mouth. With the force he used to use, he bit Levi's hand, causing it to bleed. A bloody 'ring' was made around his finger, and Levi just chuckled.

"You can do it to me, too. That way, it'll always be there. I don't have the same healing I used to."

"When we get home," Levi answered, smiling to himself, "I love you, Eren."

"I love you, Levi. I can't wait to marry you."

**A/N: Hey guys! ^^ I got a chapter posted today, woo! XD I usually don't have time to, thanks to Youth Group. But, now when i get home i can draw an Levi x Eren fanart! ^^ WOO! XD Anyway, please review~!**

**See you next chapter~!**


	14. Will You Save Me, My Love?

Eren yawned as Levi's alarm went off for him, and he groaned. "Levi, do have to go?" he whined, pouting.

Levi nodded, sitting up, "I'm on a job hunt today, and you need to go to school." Eren groaned again as Levi propped the teen up, nibbling his ear.

Eren smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover, "Can't I just stay here with you all day?"

Levi sighed, his own feelings conflicting judgment. He ruffled his lover's hair, "That sounds amazing, brat, but we both know you need to go to school." Eren groaned once again, but got up, along with Levi.

"Only," he whispered in Levi's ear, lightly biting it, "if we stay in here all night."

Levi chuckled, knowing what the teen was implying, and pulled the naked teen to him. He ran his hands over his body, teasing him as he stepped away to grab his clothes and put them in the hamper. Eren frowned and stuck his tongue out at Levi.

"Then, all night," Levi murmured, huskiness lacing into his voice, "we're up."

Eren smirked, nodding as he grabbed his clothes and headed towards the shower, Levi closely behind.

After they showered, Eren got dressed and sat at the table while Levi cooked today. They both quickly ate, and Eren messed with his hair, and then headed towards the door. The couple kissed softly, yet passionately, and Eren wound his fingers into Levi's hair, as his arms went around the smaller waist. Eren's legs trembled and Levi supported him with his arms as his legs gave out, but it brought both of them to kneel on the floor.

Moans escaped their lips, which were being bitten, and Levi's lips nipped on Eren's neck, both of them breathing heavy. Levi pulled away, studying Eren carefully.

Eren frowned, pouting, "But we were just getting to the good part."

Caught off guard, Levi laughed and pulled them up, slipping on his shoes. Eren gripped Levi's hand tightly, fingering the red, scabbing ring around the man's ring finger. Together, they walked to the car and climbed in, Eren giving Levi a kiss on the cheek as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Levi dropped the teen off at school, whining as he got out, and pulled out as Eren turned and blew him a kiss. He smirked and walked into school, laughter erupting around him as the hallways were more packed than usual, especially near his classroom. As his classroom came into view, he saw something taped on the wall next to the door. The student body was laughing at it, and that's when he saw it. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, gasping.

Eren sprinted forwards to grab it, ripping it off of the wall, glaring daggers at everyone as he walked into class. He folded the paper into his pocked, but the image was burned into his mind. He didn't mind seeing it at all, but he didn't want anyone else seeing it.

The image was of the two of them on Friday, when the two of them thought they were really alone, making out. Eren could clearly see Levi's tongue, along with the smirk on his face as his eyes were filled with lust, staring into Eren's. Eren looked as if he was about to moan, the couple's faces turning red and they were pressed against each other, gripping their clothes tightly.

Eren grew angrier, especially since people saw his Levi's face when they were like that, and all he wanted was to be the only person to see it. As the crowd outside cleared, his classmates came in, laughing at him. Eren put his fingers to his lips, thinking about the older man, ignoring the others.

The bell rang, and as Levi had said, his old teacher came in, and Eren turned very irritable. All he wanted was for Levi to be here, so he'd actually pay attention and would have a good day.

"Levi," he whispered as he rested his head in his arms, passing out at his desk.

The bell for lunch sounded, causing Eren to stir as other kids pushed and shoved out of the classroom. Some laughed at him as they passed, calling him gay. Eren just sighed, grabbing his lunch.

"Eren," his teacher called, "come here."

"Yes, Marie-sensei?" He asked, walking over. He looked at the hazel eyes behind the glasses, and looked at the long, plum-colored hair, feeling like he should know this person.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, and Eren cocked his head to the side. She smiled softly, looking slightly upset, "I am a descendant of Hanji. I know Levi well, and I let him sub for me, since I had you here, and he was in the area. It was about time you two met again."

Eren smiled sadly, recognizing the features, "So, in a way, I know you. And thank you, for giving me a chance to see Levi once again. And I'm sorry, if you saw what people put on the wall out there."

Marie nodded, clasping her hands together as she looked at Eren, smiling, "It's so nice that you two are together once again. He's been looking for you all of his life, you know."

Eren shook his head, "No, I didn't know that. But, I've been looking all of my life, too."

She nodded, smiling, "You two were meant for each other."

Eren bowed to her, "So please, help us if any trouble arises. Please, Marie-sensei. All I care about is his safety and happiness. I don't want to get him into trouble because I'm underage."

Marie nodded, smiling sadly at Eren, her eyes and face tender, as if I was her child. "Raise your head, Eren. Your birthday's in the coming week, isn't it?"

Eren's eyes widened, it dawning on him that his birthday really was next week, and he shook his head furiously, "that means we can get married!"

Eren beamed at Marie, tears springing in his eyes, "thank you so much for reminding me!"

"I owe it to Hanji for you. I will always look out for you two," Marie smiled, letting her own tears form in her eyes. It was touching to see her really care for the couple.

Eren headed towards the door, bowing and saying thank you again as he ran towards the roof to hide his crying face.

Eren stared out into the sky, feeling the wind lightly brush his hair, "Levi," he whispered, "my birthday's next week. We can get married."

As the bell sounded, Eren found himself humming as he wiped his tears, "will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful," he sang quietly as he ran back to class.

Eren didn't wait as he sprinted out of the school building, ignoring the snickers he heard, and found Mae. He grabbed her wrist, spinning her to him.

"You did all this, didn't you?!" he snarled, receiving an evil smirk.

"What? You'll credit me with this, suicidal brat?" she asked devilishly.

Eren growled, "Annie, quit trying to ruin my relationship with Heichou."

"He was never _my_ heichou. Just the rest of you idiots," she answered, her eyes showing much malice.

"Leave him and I _alone_!" Eren snarled, his hands bunching into fists.

"No," she said, smiling, as she crossed her arms, "I still _hate_ you."

"_I. Hate. You_," Eren snarled, his knuckled turning white. Mae threw her bag down, taking on a fighting stance. Eren did the same, glaring daggers at her, his body tensing.

"Eren," Mae snarled, bringing her thumb towards her mouth, "I dare you."

Bewildered, Eren watched her bite down and draw blood. A flash of light formed, and the first titan to be seen in over two thousand years emerged. And, seconds later, the second one was reborn.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i didn't post yesterday! And gomen, i know this is really short. But, i'm almost done with chapter 15. :) And i've been talking to my crush about homecoming *happy dances* so that takes up my time, too. *sigh* i'm gonna die when he goes back to Thailand. DX **

**But anyway, please review!**

**See you guys in the next chapter~**

**Lol in like twenty minutes or an hour or something.**


	15. The Monster Conquers

Eren roared, his eyes narrowing from the strong green they were in his titan form. The all muscle and tissue female titan just stared, one hand covering her neck as the other was in a fist, her blue eyes menacing.

The female rushed forward, but her grace and speed had left her in this life. Eren, on the other hand, had much more control. He easily slugged her in the face, and he felt both his hand and her skull break. As she bellowed in rage, Eren took another swing, in full control of the situation.

In another instant, a sword cut through her arms, legs, and Achilles tendon, along with her mouth and neck, but her crystallized hand remained untouched. As Eren had an idea over who it was, he rushed towards the knelt body, opening his mouth to bite.

The Female Titan used this chance to punch Eren in the gut, causing him to double back as her muscle came off. Roaring once again, he stalked towards her as Levi cut her more. Eren grabbed her arm, ripping it off of her body as he went for her neck, biting her crystallized hand, breaking both his teeth and her hand. As he crushed harder, the arm was cut off, granting him access to the nape of her neck.

Eren pulled back for a moment, dropping the muscled arm as he opened his mouth for the nape.

First, Eren ripped the head off, watching it steam and disintegrate. He bit into the nape, moving his head back, pulling Mae's boy out as she had once done to him when he was unconscious. As Mae's bloody body reached his tongue, he sat down, spitting her out and into a certain man's arms. As he let the body go, the man launched himself onto Eren, standing on his lips. Eren smirked and let out a small roar, feeling the man rub his nose.

"Hello, brat," Levi murmured, "I thought that this life didn't give you this power. And I had a feeling when I saw a flash of light it had to do with you."

Eren just shrugged, staring at Levi and his billowing green Survey Corps cape. As Levi jumped off of him and onto the blacktop, Eren started pulling his human body out, the nape of the titan's peeling off as steam exited, and the titan Eren fell forward, as the human one leaned back and slowly opened his groggy eyes.

Levi sauntered towards the teen, lifting him out of the flesh and put his blades back into their sheaths. He held the sleepy teen bridal-style, staring down at him tenderly, not that anyone could see. Everyone else was focused on the two disintegrating titan bodies, along with the bloody girl who was fast asleep.

Levi kissed his forehead, while pulling off his cape and draping it over Eren. Eren curled more into Levi, and he knew he was radiating heat.

"You may have a fever," Levi murmured, causing Eren to shake his head.

"The body's just really hot," he mumbled against Levi's chest, "s'okay, I'll be healed in no time." Eren slowly opened his eyes once again to look at the small grey ones looking at him. Eren cupped Levi's face in his hands, smiling.

"My birthday's in a week," Eren murmured, "and I'll be eighteen."

Levi nodded, smiling down at him, "believe me, I know. I counted the years as they went by."

"You always remembered my birthday?" Eren asked, regaining some of his consciousness.

Levi nodded, "I always knew. It was like it's embedded in my brain."

Eren smiled, "and yours is close, too. Thirty-five, old man," he taunted, smiling.

The crowd that had formed started staring at the two men, and some started backing away. Eren lazily turned his head towards the crowd, his eyes flitting over some people.

"I'm a monster again, Levi," Eren mumbled, turning his head again to hide against the older man's chest.

As he predicted, some people started shouting at them. Police eventually came over, as did the news, all confused on what had happened.

"Have the titans come back?!" someone shouted, as panic started to rise.

Levi, laying Eren in the seat, snapped his head to look at them. His face hardened as he walked over, glaring at them all, "Are you idiots? No, they're not coming back. The ones that just formed were the old shifters. Ever heard of reincarnation?"

His glare intensified as he pulled his glove off with his teeth, and that's when people started calming down.

"How do you even know how to fight them?!"

Levi sighed, annoyed, "because I was a famous fighter back then."

People stared at him like he was delusional, but he didn't care. Slipping off his belts in one fluid movement, along with his jacket, he started walking away, neatly folding his clothes. He opened the trunk of the car and neatly set the jacket and belt in, then shut it as he walked to Mae.

"Annie," Levi growled, "don't you dare try to hurt him again. You're not the same as back then. And I certainly _will not_ hesitate if you hurt my Eren."

Mae chuckled, "how is he yours?"

"He loves me. He is mine, as back then, and I am his."

She spat at Levi's boots, "you know what I did, yet you still love that _thing_?"

Levi growled, placing a boot on her shoulder to make her look into his eyes. He glared daggers, but much more powerful than before, "don't you _dare_ refer to him as a 'thing!' He is Humanity's Hope! He always will be, whatever life he's given," he snarled, "and I already know you didn't do anything. You staged it, Annie. His body would've reacted differently."

Annie growled now, spitting at the man again, "you two disgust me."

Levi applied more pressure on her shoulder, and she winced in pain, "and you disgust us."

Levi turned on his heel, starting to walk back to his car, without a second thought to the crowd or Mae, and his clacking boots could be heard throughout the noise. As he neared his car, he shut his trunk and started towards the driver's door.

"This isn't over, Rivaille! Jaeger!" Mae snarled, her voice reflecting her titan roar, "we'll kill you again! We'll get the titans to kill you!"

Levi turned, glaring at her, "and we will prevail once again! Humanity has their strongest soldier here again!"

"Then you shouldn't give your life away for a damn _brat_!"

Levi's eyes grew into a rage, "Leave him alone! He's so much better than _you_! And I _love_ him!"

With that, Levi got into his car, glancing over at the sleeping Eren as he shut the car door. He knew Annie was still shouting, but the started backing up and sped towards his apartment, where they were safe.

Eren awoke in the white bed, confused where he was for a moment, but the past hour's memories came back to him. As he came to, he noticed Levi's pale and very muscled body next to him without clothes on, and reading a book.

Eren stirred, yawning and stretching as he rolled to face Levi.

"Morning, sleepy brat," Levi teased, looking over the teen's dirty uniform, "and you're dirty. Be happy you're in bed."

Eren smiled, mumbling a morning to the man, and started to undress. He fingers fumbled on the buttons, and, with a sigh, Levi reached over to help him get the buttons undone as Eren slipped off his pants. With his clothes off, he headed towards the washer and threw his clothes in, debating on whether to be completely naked or not.

Soon, however, warm arms snaked around his waist, "You haven't kept our promise yet," Levi whispered huskily in his ear.

Eren moaned slightly, and his decision was made. He left himself naked as he threw his boxers in the wash, starting it, then heading to the bedroom with Levi.

The couple came out of the shower, wrapped in towels, only to eat some dinner, as their stomachs were growling.

"Man, I'm so hungry," Eren complained as he looked through Levi's fridge, pulling out ingredients as Levi prepped. As Levi cut up vegetables, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and nibbled his shoulder and neck, also licking it. Levi shivered under his body, and Eren pressed closer, licking his neck.

"Eren," Levi scolded, his breath shaky, "sit down. We will do that after dinner."

Chuckling, Eren walked to the table, watching the man. Eren watched his muscles flex and bend under the pale skin of his lover's arm. He was so lucky that he got to touch them, to feel them, to make love to this man.

As Eren thought about Levi, his dream played in his mind, being in bed with him in their past:

_Eren softly sighed, his eyes opening to find a male sleeping beside him, looking very peaceful. He smiled and lightly moved a few pieces of hair out of Levi's face, brushing his finger along the plains of his lover's face. _

_Levi started to stir, his frown forming on his face before his eyes opened and his lips parted. He groggily looked at Eren, a light blush dusting his cheeks, his eyes gazing tenderly. _

_"Good morning, sleepy," Eren murmured, sliding closer to Levi and wrapping his arms around him. _

_Levi smiled, rolling over and pinning Eren's arms above his head, kissing him. Eren smirked against his lips, opening his mouth for the older man. Eren wriggled a hand free, running a hand over the plains of the man's chest, along with his abs. _

_Levi chuckled darkly, snaking his tongue into Eren's mouth as he moaned, grabbing Eren's free arm and pinning it once again, but with a viper's grip. _

_The day was long and tiring, but they never felt closer. As the next day came, Eren didn't want to leave Levi's side. All he wanted was Levi, and to be at his side constantly, always holding his hand, always touching him. _

As Eren faded back to the present, he looked up at Levi and felt the familiar yearning from deep within his heart. Eren looked up at Levi sadly, not knowing that he had started to cry. Levi put their plates down and walked over to Eren, kissing his tears away.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Levi asked, wrapping his arms around the teen. The brunette sobbed, pulling the raven haired man closer, always wanting to be so close to him.

"I'm sorry Levi," he whispered, "I just really want to be with you. I…I just never want to leave your side. I always want to be touching you, to be one with you. Levi, I-"

He was cut off by a pair of strong lips on his, and hands in his hair. Levi shifted to sit on his lap as Eren wound his arms around the smaller man's waist. Eren moaned slightly, as did Levi, before pulling away.

"Eren, I feel the exactly same way. All I want is to be by your side every second," Levi murmured, letting his usual guard down completely, and his face showed tenderness, along with emotions. Eren gasped slightly, "Levi," he whispered.

"Eren," he whispered back, "you have all of me."

"As you have all of me," Eren said breathlessly.

"Eren, let's get married when you turn eighteen," Levi pleaded. Eren smiled, love showing on his face.

"Of course," Eren murmured, "of course, yes."

Eren moved his arms up to Levi's hair, tangling his hands in it as he kissed his lover. _Finally_, he thought, _I get to have him forever._

**A/N: Hey guys! Second chapter for tonight. Now to work on my Reiren drawing. :D I'll write more tomorrow! See you then~!**

**Please review!**

**(And as always, i don't own SNK/AOT)**


	16. The New End

"According to sources," the newswoman reported, "there were two titans in front of Survey Academy, one fighting the other in a brawl."

"A man also helped the male titan, taking down the female. At the moment, construction is beginning on walls all over the world."

"This is crazy!" a pedestrian said to a reporter, "I thought they were all gone!"

The moment Annie screamed to Levi that the titans would come back was displayed onscreen, and they had another of her being taken into custody by police officers, still too weak to stand.

Eren shut off the television, fuming as he stared at the carpet, "what the hell is going to go on with this world again?!"

Levi walked over and snaked his arms around the teen's waist, nuzzling into his neck, "We'll beat them this time, Eren."

Eren just sighed, "how? How can we? We died last time!"

Levi bit him, drawing blood, causing Eren to wince and hiss as Levi licked the wound, "what was that for?"

Levi looked up, his stone cold eyes looking into Eren's wide, green ones which were filled with rage, "we have each other, Eren, the strongest pair in this world. We can do this. We did it before, we know the fear and heartbreak."

Eren just sighed, "I wish we had everyone once again."

And, in an instant, they were pulled into another world.

"Those fucking assholes!" Mikasa snarled, her face darkening.

"Mikasa, calm down!" Armin cried, his eyes brimming with tears as he held Mikasa's fists.

Eren smiled sadly, hugging his friends before retrieving Levi's hand. The couple was in their uniforms, even their gear was strapped on them.

Eren sighed, "I really wish i had you guys."

Armin sighed, "we wish you were here, too."

At that moment, a woman with plum colored hair and a crazy laugh walked over, grinning at the couple, "Hello, again!"

"Hanji," they said as they hugged her, her goggles slipping down her face.

"How's my great-great-great-great granddaughter doing?" she asked, smiling at the couple.

"She's an amazing help. She let me find the brat," Levi answered, looking tenderly at his lover, "but I wish she wouldn't have to see the world end once again."

Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, along Jean with and Marco, all stepped forward, "they won't win! They'll never win! We'll kill them again!"

Eren beamed at his old comrades, "I wish you guys were alive."

Sasha smirked, "maybe we are, and our souls haven't realized it yet."

Mikasa and Armin nodded, smiling, along with the rest of the squad, arm in arm. They all grouped together, grinning at the couple who knew of their past.

"I think it's about time our souls re-awakened in this world!" Sasha chanted, causing Connie to grin.

The squad answered with nods, grinning like the idiots they were. That warmed the brunette's heart, and he hugged them all-except for Jean, of course.

"Well," Eren and Levi breathed, "see you soon, then, I guess?"

The squad nodded, and each of them looked determined. Eren knew it shone in his eyes as well as his lover's. Soon, they blacked out once again, fading back into reality.

Eren looked at Levi, who was still holding him, smiling, "Maybe we really can do it this time, Levi."

Levi nodded, grabbing the brunette's wrist and spinning him around to face the shorter male, "We will win. And we'll be alive."

"I just hope we get another week of bliss," Eren murmured, looking down as the room grew silent for a moment.

Levi kissed the teen hard, biting his lower lip lightly as he pulled himself to the taller man. Eren kissed back immediately, a tear falling down his cheek, pulling the man closer and falling onto the couch, Levi sitting on his lap.

They chuckled as they took a minute to breathe, slipping off their shirts as they explored the other's torso. Eventually, they pulled away, fighting their hunger for more.

"We need," Eren panted, "to find them."

Levi nodded abruptly, moving to the window and looking out in the distance to see a huge wall being built alongside the old one.

"So, Eren, what's your decision in this life?"

"I'm following you, wherever you go," Eren answered, causing Levi to turn and wrap his arms around Eren.

"Well, it looks like we'll be in the army once again," Levi murmured, slightly sighing, "it's time for humanity's strongest and hope to come out of hiding, titan-boy."

Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi, earning an eye roll, "well, at least I'm not a monster."

"You will never be a monster, brat," Levi murmured, pulling the teen closer, "you never were. And, if you get out of control, I can always cut you down."

Levi smirked as Eren's body went rigid, shivering at the thought.

"At least," Eren breathed into Levi's ear, "you'll be the one doing it. Only you can kill me, if need be, Levi."

Levi smiled, stepping away to intertwine their fingers, feeling the metal ring on Eren's finger, "I'm honored, brat. But, you seem to have it under control in this life."

Eren shut his eyes, nodding for a moment, "I was trained well in past life, so there's no reason why I wouldn't have control," he said as he opened his eyes.

"So, Eren, does that mean you heal like a lizard again?"

Eren nodded, looking curiously at Levi, "What?"

Then, a memory filled Eren's mind, his eyes widening, then a smirk filled his face, "masochist," he murmured huskily into Levi's ear. The shorter male grinned devilishly, chuckling darkly.

"No wonder why you're so dominant," Eren smirked, Levi's hold on Eren tightening.

Levi claimed the brunette's lips, smirking as the teen kissed back with much force. Levi pinned Eren's arms above his head, straddling him. Eren grinned as he pulled away for a moment, his eyes darker than the moment before.

The older man hungrily kissed him, moaning loudly, running his hands over the teen's torso once again. And, that was the rest of their day, along with their night.

Eren awoke to the alarm clock, not realizing they'd made it to Levi's bed, and stretched.

"Ah~!" he groaned, "sore! Sore!" Eren started rubbing his back, along with the slim, warm hand that belonged to Levi.

Slightly blushing from the noise he made, he curled up to his lover's side, whispering a "my birthday's in five days" to Levi, who went rigid.

Eren watched the man's expression intensify, and he burst out laughing, with Levi glaring at him.

The man growled at him, starting to get up and causing Eren pain. He cried out, but quickly covered his mouth, starting to try and get up out of bed.

As he started walking, he heard a muffled laugh from Levi. Slightly amazed the man could laugh, he turned, seeing the smirk on the man's face.

"You look like you have a stick up your ass," Levi mumbled, smiling.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Eren grumbled, "It'll heal. Just give it a few minutes."

Levi grinned, striding over to Eren and kissing him greedily, then turned to grab his hand and bring him to the bathroom with a, "you are really pathetic."

After they showered and picked up their clothing from the day before, Eren dressed, yawning as Levi made breakfast.

They ate, watching the news to see what was going on. The walls were being constructed faster, and there were about 10 walls already, more still being built for humanity, trying to protect all of it.

As they ate, they talked about what school consisted of and Levi's job hunt. Levi talked about his success-well, his unsuccessful success. Eren didn't mind that nobody had found him suitable for teaching, since that way he had the man all to himself.

As Levi got in the car, driving Eren to school, he saw police cars on the way, and some parked outside his school.

As Levi parked and Eren got out, once again, he got those funny looks. But, this time, it was worse. People just paled the longer they stared at him. Every student just stopped moving, staring wide-eyed at the teen, some even moved to throw up.

"Monster!" some screamed at Eren, "Monster!"

Looking back at Levi's silver car, he saw the man's knuckles tighten on the steering wheel. The man looked like he was going to kill everyone, and started to get out of the car. As he sauntered over, Eren just stared, and then people started looking at Levi.

As the man sauntered over, Eren called out, "Lance Corporal Rivaille."

As that name was said, he saw the green cape billowing behind him, the uniform and gear on him, bloody blades in his hands.

As the man made his way, he noticed a short, blonde haired kid in the crowd, along with a raven-haired girl. Then, a teen with shaved hair made his eyes on Eren, along with a brown-eyed, wild girl with dark brown hair, who had a knack for food. No, more like a devilish obsession. A taller teen with short, silver-like hair made his way towards the front of the crowd.

Lastly, finally, a woman about the same age as Levi appeared, a strange look in her eyes, but not as dumb as the teen across from her. She wore goggles on her head, and her plum-colored hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail.

_We're back, Levi, Eren!_ Echoed in both Levi and Eren's minds, and as the crowd cleared, the squad remained, grinning like the idiots they were.

Eren turned to look at them, smiling.

"Welcome back," Levi and Eren said simultaneously.

And, as they all met, a titan roar was heard in the distance, and Eren knew whose it was.

"And I'm glad you could join us, Annie," Levi growled, making his way towards his car. Eren looked towards a bright flash of light, his hand by his mouth.

"Well, let's take this bitch down," Mikasa growled, her cool, monotonic voice echoing through the silence. Everyone silently agreed, but sighed.

"It looks like Eren and Levi have to take this one."

Sighing, yet chuckling, Eren bit his hand as a fresh pair of blades was pulled from their sheaths, and another roar was heard, much louder and more dominant.

"Let's get this bitch."

A/n: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please review~!

Disclaimer: don't own SNK/AOT


	17. War and Peace, Huh?

Eren lifted Levi onto his gigantic shoulder, the corporal leaning into his neck. As the squad ran inside the school, led by Hanji, the two of them ran off towards the higher-pitched roar, halfway across town.

Eren's speed matched the Female Titan, as part of him let go of the humanity he held onto so dearly. He knew, from the last battle, he'd need both Levi and more of a monster mentality.

"So Eren," Levi yelled in his ear, "I thought you couldn't turn into a titan?"

Eren shrugged lightly, trying to keep the small man on his shoulder, despite how fast he was running. Eren knew he needed an actual mindset in order to shift, and he thought about that day in the classroom, trying to prove he wasn't the same monster as he was a lifetime ago.

But, Eren always would be a titan-shifter, whether he liked it or not.

Levi patted his neck soothingly, as if reading the teen's mind, yelling to him, "You're not a monster! You never have been!"

Eren smiled-well, as well as he could in a titan form with people below his feet screaming. As Eren saw the muscle of Annie's titan, Levi jumped off of his shoulder, using his gear to safely land on the rooftops below, running and flying alongside his lover.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm cutting you out of there," Levi yelled, not sure if the giant could hear him, until Eren nodded. Levi started to slow, latching onto Eren's back as he leaped for Annie, skidding in the road and grabbing her ankles, while Levi had jumped to the clock tower nearby.

As Eren knocked down Annie, who still seemed to be dazed and tired from the fight yesterday, she roared in frustration, slamming a crystallized fist onto his head.

But, in just enough time, Eren bit into the hand, cracking his teeth as he slammed a hand into her stomach, causing steam to spray from her body.

Levi made his own advance, whirling through buildings, reaching the arms of the reincarnated girl, slashing blindly as he felt the anger burn inside him. Once again, this bitch was threatening the world again. She, Bertholt, and Reiner were back again, and only hell could come from this.

Levi managed to cut enough ligaments in her arm in Eren's mouth, causing the arm to go limp. Eren then pulled, ripping her arm off of her body. Steam poured from a wound, and soon, Levi noticed a few more people in maneuver gear around him, some straying from the scene and watching for titans.

Again, as if it was on cue, a bigger roar was heard, and through the shouts passed by the reincarnates, it was the armored titan.

_There's one missing_, Eren thought, _and this may turn out horribly._

Some of the newly geared squad moved towards the titan, the sun glinting off of its skin, the armor standing out perfectly on its body-which, really, was only muscle.

Eren turned his attention back to Annie as he got kicked in the stomach, and was sent flying into a building behind him.

People screamed, some feinted and were carried away by others. As Hanji and Mikasa advanced on Annie, Annie started running. But, she was still too slow, and was soon caught up with. Her Achilles tendon was cut once again, and down she went, while the other was cut.

When she went down, Eren rose, speeding towards the female. He slammed his knee into her back, kneeling on top of her, as he went for her crystallized arm. His teeth bounced off, and he growled in rage, but watched as Levi cut her arm, causing it to fall. Eren's teeth imbedded in the nape of her neck, and he pulled the first layer of muscle off, revealing the exposed body.

"Don't eat her, Eren!" Levi yelled, flying in closer to his lover, landing on his shoulder. Eren nodded, picking her up in his hand-but was thrown into a building, left wondering if Levi had escaped.

Eren lazily looked at the form that threw him, which now had Annie. It was, of course, the Armored Titan. He roared at Eren, before depositing the sleeping body of Annie's in his mouth, and then started to run.

Steam started emitting from Eren's skin, and he could feel the consciousness from his titan from leave, spreading back into his human form. His body felt heavy, and he felt someone pulling him out, but he was too tired to open his eyes. With an inward sigh, though, the green eyes were revealed to hard grey ones, the composure on the corporal's face slipping.

Eren groggily watched as the armored titan ran off, and he growled lowly, glaring in its direction. Levi sighed, and the rest of the squad landed beside them, looking at the titan boy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and they shook their heads, Mikasa putting a hand on his forehead.

"It's not your fault," Hanji said, putting her goggles back on her forehead, while Mikasa went to go find a rag to wet and put on his forehead.

"But, my body gave out, I could've-"

"Eren," Levi murmured, causing the green eyes to bore into his grey ones once again, "it's okay. We _will_ catch them, and no titans will come back."

"But An-"

"I don't care what she said," Levi snapped, gripping Eren tighter into his arms, "if they do, we're ready, you got it? Now, let's go home."

Eren nodded, shifting to put his head against his lover's chest as he was carried-bridal style back to Levi's apartment, the rest of the squad following.

Police cars, along with their men, crowded around the squad, asking questions while not one answered-well, besides Sasha, who wanted meat.

Crowds had gathered as Eren fell asleep in Levi's arms, and Levi gripped him harder, giving a death glare to anyone who set their eyes on the teen. People shouted at them-the press, most likely, not that Levi cared-but the team just kept walking, and eventually made it back to the apartment, all of them taking off their shoes as Levi demanded.

"Nice place, Levi," Hanji said enthusiastically.

"It's not just mine," he grumbled back, laying the sleeping boy on the couch as he went to get a rag from the bathroom. He wet it, then walked back in and put it on the boy's forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face.

Hanji started to snicker, walking around the apartment and seeing some of Eren's things along with the boy's old uniform, hung up in the small, old wardrobe Levi owned.

"So, Marie was good for you two, wasn't she? The gear's like it was; not a scratch or speck of dirt on it," Hanji called from his bedroom.

"Get out of my room, shitty glasses," Levi called back.

Hanji laughed as she came back in, the squad sitting either on the couch or on the floor, while Levi and Mikasa glared at each other as Eren's head was in Levi's lap.

Hanji smiled, sitting on the floor next to Mikasa and Armin.

All of them looked pretty exhausted, and some had the old fear return to their eyes. Sasha, despite her mouth full of food, had a scared look on her face, and was being comforted by Connie.

Jean reached for the remote, turning on the news to see what people were saying about the second titan sighting in the past two days.

As the reporter talked about the United States and their problems, breaking news flashed onto the television, and the destruction from Eren's falls were shown, along with the steam of the titans.

"Another battle appeared in town today, but another titan made its appearance," an image flashed of the armored titan running, heading towards the forest, "and it seems that one of the titans fights them."

An image of Eren's titan form appeared on the screen, along with him bringing her down, with the help of all of the green-caped soldiers around him, "this one seems to fight the other titans, with help from some humans. Those humans know how to use the old, abandoned gear called 3D Maneuver Gear, along with knowing how to kill titans."

The squad walking, with Levi glaring as he crushed Eren to his chest, was shown, and Sasha complaining about food.

The group sighed; relaxing into the couch, following Eren's lead and falling asleep.

Eren awoke on a creaky bed, the mattress a bit worse than he'd realized. He rubbed his head, yawning as the pain slowly subsided. As the strained, white light faded from his eyes, he glanced around the room, widening his eyes as it didn't look like the white apartment he'd been brought into. The room was darker, lit with a candle, and it was colder than the apartment. It didn't bother him, thanks to the titan part of him, but the iron bars of a cell did. This _definitely_ wasn't Levi's apartment.

Eren heard boots clacking, coming down the stairs, his body straightening into perfect posture as the boots came closer. A short man appeared around the corner, his white skin showing in the dim lighting. The cravat around his neck was tightened, but the eyes of the man looked at Eren tenderly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Levi growled, smirking.

"Levi, where am I? What happened to your apartment? To the squad?"

Levi cocked his head, an eyebrow raised, "first off, it's heichou to you, brat. Second, the squad's in their rooms, and what's an apartment?"

Eren was the one now to raise an eyebrow, "we were just there!"

Levi sighed, "No we weren't. We were outside Wall Rose, on a mission. You were exhausted, having used your titan form for a long amount of time. The damage you took was pretty bad, and you were so dirty."

Eren saw the form in front of him cringe, but his confused worsened, "No, I was in your apartment, you carried me in from the attack Annie and Reiner pulled on me. The press was around, along with most people in town. We all met again, Levi!"

Levi sighed, "Your head must've been damaged much more than I thought."

The gate of the cell started to open, and Levi walked in, wrapping his arms around the boy. Levi buried his face in Eren's hair, breathing in his scent.

Eren hugged back forcefully, burying his head into the shorter man's neck, placing kisses where skin showed above the cravat.

"You were asleep for hours, Eren, almost a whole day. I missed you," He murmured, kissing the boy's hair.

"I missed you, too, Levi," he murmured against the man's neck. He pulled away from Levi, and his head started to hurt. He saw two images flashing before his eyes. A Levi in a white sweater without any wrinkles and leather pants filled his view, along with the Levi he was holding now. His ears started wringing and he cringed from the light. He squinted his eyes, as the wringing and light got worse.

"Eren?!" Levi called, far off somewhere.

Reaching out, his hand brushed the soft cheek of his lover, but didn't contact anything. His mind blanked out, as Eren returned to the world of black.

_"Eren!" a voice called. _

_"Eren! Eren!"_

_"Goddamn it, you shitty brat, wake the fuck up!"the voice strained, and something wet hit him. _

"Mmmn,"Eren moaned, his eyes opening to darkness, but soon, light filled his eyes, causing him to cringe. The light came in bright and white, and he could feel his body once again. There was a hand gripping it, and the owner had a very strong grip, threatening to break the teen's hand. Something wet again fell on his cheeks as he stirred, the green slowly lighting up in his eyes, the brightness returning.

"God, Eren," Levi hissed, sniffling as more tears fell from his eyes. He let go of Eren's hand, hugging the boy as tightly as he could, the others around the man grew surprised expressions-all except Hanji, anyway.

"Don't you ever do that again, you shitty brat!" Levi snarled in Eren's ear, nibbling it lightly. He moved to Eren's neck, kissing it, then to his cheeks and jaw line. He kissed anywhere he could, as well as glaring at the teen.

"What'd I do?" Eren asked quietly.

"That's for later, right now," he turned to all of the people in his apartment and glared maliciously, "all of you get out."

His grip on Eren tightened, as they all filed away, complaining as they started for home. Hanji just smiled, giggling as she hopped out last.

Levi lifted Eren into a bridal style, carrying him into their bedroom, shutting the door with his back.

Eren, regaining his consciousness, smiled tenderly at the man. He leaned upwards, kissing him gently, but passionately. The older man's eyes wet once more, and kissed him as he laid the teen on the bed.

"I love you," Levi whispered in Eren's ear, "I love you."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i haven't posted in awhile! DX I was really bust this week in school. Gomenasai~!**

**But, here's chapter 17! Please read and review! I will always need it! And, i'm thinking about doing something with what Eren awoke to, after passing out from fighting Mae and Reiner. **

**See you next chapter!**


	18. It's Your Day!

Eren awoke, sprawled out on top of Levi's chest, who was snoring away. As Eren rose, he rubbed his back lightly, wincing in pain. He yawned hugely, fighting falling asleep as he looked at the clock. Eren groaned, already insanely late to school, not that he wanted to be there, anyway.

As Eren stretched, Levi awoke, yawning hugely as well. He reached up and moved some hair out of the brunette's eyes, the green locking with the blue-grey.

"Morning," he murmured, sitting up and kissing Eren's cheek, then glanced at the clock, "well, no point in bringing you to school now."

Eren beamed, kissing Levi lightly, wincing from his back. Levi chuckled, kissing Eren's nose as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and stretching. Eren did the same, groaning while the pain slowly lessened, and met the man at the door.

"Shower first, then breakfast," Levi ordered, grabbing Eren's hand as the teen's stomach rumbled. Eren laughed, and was pulled to the bathroom by Levi.

As they threw on a pair of sweats and ate, Eren's eyebrows crushed together, trying to remember what day it was.

"Oi, brat," Levi called, looking grumpy.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what he did to piss off Levi now.

A box was slid towards him as Levi glared at the table, his cheeks being lightly dusted pink. The box was wrapped in green wrapping paper, and tied with a silver bow.

Eren looked at the man across from him in confusion, who just glared daggers at the table as Eren unwrapped the present and opened the box.

"Happy birthday, brat," Levi muttered, his cheeks now red.

Eren looked in the box, gasping slightly. It was the same type of silver ring he was wearing, but a white wing was engraved on his, with the words _you are no monster_ engraved on the inside. Eren's eyes started to tear, and he covered his mouth as he beamed.

"Levi," he gasped, walking over to his lover and kissing him passionately, "thank you so much!"

"Well, you are eighteen today, and, well, whenever you're ready," he grumbled, not looking Eren in the eyes, "I'm all yours."

Levi scowled, not enjoying trying to be sappy and sweet to the brunette. Eren just chuckled as a tear fell, hugging the man tightly, "I love you, Levi. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Are you sure about that?" Levi looked up now, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Eren looked at him curiously, cocking his head to the side.

Levi stood, wrapping an arm around Eren's waist as he pulled the taller teen to him, "right now, in the next hour. Would you want to?"

Eren beamed, nodding, "of course I would. I want to marry you, Levi, to be together forever."

Levi smiled, a rare and happy one, and stood on his tip toes to kiss the boy, "then let's do it."

Green eyes met giddy blue-grey ones, and the teen turned red, beaming, "of course."

So, Levi called up Hanji and Erwin-yes, he was alive and a lawyer, by the way-while Eren called up Mikasa and Armin, who told the rest of the group.

Hanji showed up a minute later, saying hi to Levi as she hooked arms with Eren and pulled him out of the house as Levi put the ring back into the box for later.

Levi sighed and smiled, running his hands through his hair.

"Time to find a tux," he murmured to himself as he strode into his room, picking up their clothes and putting them in the hamper. Then, he turned to his closet, searching for something. Then, he found it: the old black tuxedo he hadn't worn since Erwin's wedding, but it still looked like it was perfectly intact, along with clean. Levi pulled it out, laying it onto the clean sheets.

"Finally," he whispered with joy laced in his usually monotonic voice, "finally."

Hanji was laughing giddily as she drove-more like sped-to the nearest tuxedo shop. "I have the perfect idea~!" she cooed, giggling like the madwoman she was.

"W-where are we going, Hanji-san?" Eren asked nervously as he fiddled with his shirt buttons.

"To get you a tux!" she mused, "and you have to get Levi a ring. Man, I can wait to see that!"

Eren smiled at her, blushing so much that his ears became red, "and on my birthday, too."

Hanji let out her normal, crazy laugh as Eren hid his face, smiling, "Finally."

As they got to the shop, Hanji dragged him in, telling a seamstress that he needed to try on some tuxedos, pronto. They went through about five of them, before Eren entered in white pants, a silver vest, black tie, and white tail coat, equipped with a black tie that was tucked inside the vest.

Hanji cooed, screaming that that was the one, as an idea dawned on her. The green-eyed teen went back to change into his jeans and polo, as Hanji paid, as well as picked up a white veil, smirking to herself.

"This is going to be perfect," she muttered maniacally, then looked around for a black one. As she found it, Eren came out and she shoved the tux into his hands, preventing him from looking at the veils.

She quickly paid, and walked out with the veil bag in her hand, and put the stuff into the back seat, along with Eren's tux.

Eren smiled dreamily, sitting in the passenger's seat as Hanji sped towards another store, a ring store. Hanji pushed Eren out and told him to browse while he waited for her, which he did, and came across a polished silver one, just like his own. As Hanji came in, he pointed it out to her, and Eren mentioned how he wanted to customize it, to make it similar to his own.

"It needs to have a wing, and I want to engrave a saying on it as well," Eren protested, pulling out money from his wallet, enough to cover the expenses of the engravings.

Hanji gave up her fight, allowing him to do what he wanted. Eren decided to get a black wing engraved on it, as well as something he'd told the man a long time ago: that Rivaille were his wings of freedom. Eren pondered for a moment, wondering what the best way to say it was.

"Why not just say it out? 'You are my wings of freedom,' there, done," Hanji mumbled, the man writing down what Hanji had said. Eren nodded, agreeing with the woman, and handing the man the money needed.

"Come back in about two to three hours," the man said, "it will be ready by then."

Hanji grinned, pushing Eren into the car as she sped off to her place, since Levi wasn't allowed to see Eren, by Hanji's crazy traditions.

"But, I'm not a girl!" Eren protested, starting to put on his pants.

"Too bad, Jaeger! You two are following my rules now!" Hanji exclaimed, "but I will be right back. I need to give something to Levi."

Eren sighed, shaking his head as she left, slowly putting his tuxedo together, as it had fit him perfectly in the store.

_As if fate knew_, he thought, looking at himself in the mirror and smiling.

"I'm coming for you, Rivaille," he murmured to himself, the green eyes shining.

Hanji ran into Levi's apartment with her bag, smirking.

"Levi!" she called, noticing Erwin helping Levi with his tux. She chuckled, noticing how he was physically shaking, and was barely able to button his vest.

"I have something for you~" she sang, turning him away from the mirror as she put his veil on his head, laughing with glee.

"Hanji, what the hell are you doing?!" he growled, then turned around to see the veil on his head. He glared daggers at her, "what the _hell_?"

Hanji laughed again, "Eren's wearing one, too! I got him a white one. But, you can't see it yet~!"

At that she sauntered out of the house to help Eren with his tux.

As she got back, she saw the green eyes gleaming, despite his inability to but on his vest.

"You're just like Levi," she chuckled, buttoning the vest for him as he put on the jacket. Eren chuckled slightly, his cheeks as red as they could be, and gingerly sat down.

"He's nervous, too?"

"Of course! He killed titans in his last life; you'd think he'd have nerves of steel!"

Eren laughed lightly as Hanji started searching through her closet and found a silver dress, which she ran to the bathroom to slip on.

As she came back, she pulled the veil out of her bag and looked at Eren, who had his eyes closed. She walked as quietly as she could, then secured the veil to his head. His eyes opened wide, looking at himself in her vanity mirror.

"Hanji-san, what're you-"

"Levi's got one, too, don't worry," she answered, smiling, "I'm going to pick up the ring, I'll be right back."

Eren nodded and watched her go out the door, twirling the 'engagement ring' on his finger already, and thinking about his Levi.

Armin barged into the bedroom, looking at Eren and grinning. A second later, Mikasa came in with a black, long dress on and the red scarf around her neck. Armin had on a silver suit, with a white shirt on underneath, matching Hanji.

"Where's the ring?" Armin asked, looking around frantically.

"Are you our ring bearer?" Eren asked, a slight hint of laughter in his tone. Armin nodded, and Eren laughed lightheartedly.

"Hanji went to go get it, she'll be back soon."

Mikasa stared at Eren, wondering how this would've went back in their past. She sauntered towards the teen, hugging him tightly, "and I'll kill him if he ever hurts you."

Eren sighed, shaking his head, "he won't Mikasa. Did anyone get my mom?"

Mikasa nodded, "she's going over to Levi's. Pretty much everyone's there right now. Your mom knows a good little chapel, and she's giving Hanji the directions to it."

Eren nodded and the door opened. Hanji rushed in, ushering the three teenagers out and into the car.

Eren started to get very nervous, and he fidgeted in his seat on his way to the chapel. Armin placed a reassuring hand onto Eren's shoulder, and Eren calmed a little. They pulled into the parking lot, and there were plenty of people gathered already, including Carla.

As the three got out, they ran inside while Carla made her way over to Hanji and Eren. Carla hugged her son, her eyes tearing, but she was smiling, "My little boy's all grown up now, isn't he?"

Eren smiled sadly, hugging his mother tightly, "I'll always be here, Mom. I love you."

She smiled at that, and Hanji ran inside. Carla put her hand in Eren's arm, and they walked inside, and to the second set of double doors.

"Ready?" Hanji asked, peering out from behind the doors. Carla pulled the little white veil down, over Eren's eyes as he nodded. His body started to get jittery and he was very anxious, so he gripped his mother's hand tightly. She smiled at him and music started, a wedding march, as he'd always thought.

The giant doors opened, and together, mother and son walked down the aisle slowly. Eren felt self-conscious with his white veil, but when he saw Levi with one on behind his head, he grinned. Eren took in Levi's attire and felt his eyes widen, taking in the very handsome sight of his lover. As Carla put her son's hand in Levi's, Eren gripped it tightly, grinning like an idiot behind the white veil. Levi looked speechless, and stared into the sparkling green that took his breath away.

As the squad, along with Carla, took their seats, the priest started.

"We are gathered here today to wed these two young men," the man boomed, smiling. As the ceremony went on, Eren found himself staring dreamily at the man in front of him.

"I, Levi," he murmured, the normally monotonic voice filled with emotion, "take Eren as my husband; to have and to hold, beyond life and death."

Eren grinned, now it was his turn, as he felt the cold ring slide onto his left ring finger. Taking the newly purchased ring from the box Armin had, Eren murmured, looking into his lover's bright eyes, "I, Eren, take Rivaille as my husband; to have and to hold, beyond life and death."

As the priest went on, he felt his eyes spill tears over, and Levi looked the same.

"Levi, you may now kiss your husband."

Levi smirked, not minding the small tears sliding down his face. He was still new to actually showing emotion, but he'd only do it in front of Eren; his Eren, his now bratty husband.

Levi lifted the small, white veil over Eren's head, a hand snaking up behind his nape and into the brunette locks. Levi grabbed a fistful of his hair, growling a "brat" as he smirked, licking his lips.

Eren leaned down as Levi assumed his full height, and their lips clashed. The kiss was sweet, and very meaningful. Everything outside of their kiss wasn't heard or seen anymore; all that mattered was their other. Levi snaked his tongue into Eren's mouth as Eren wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling his lover to him. Eventually, needing air, they pulled away, gasping.

Everyone had still been cheering, despite how long they kissed, and the couple turned, facing the pews. They grinned, then looked at each other, gripping each other's hands tightly, walking down the aisle together as the wedding march played.

As the huge doors shut, Levi picked up Eren bridal style, kissing him hard. Pulling away minutes later, breathless once again, Levi nibbled Eren's ear.

"I love you," they whispered to each other, entranced in their own world, "I love you!"

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry i haven't posted. i had homecoming Saturday (woooo i went with my crush! ^^) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I ****_loooooved_**** writing it. :) And, if you guys have time, i wrote another Riren fanfic (in progress)! It's called Part of Your World. Check it out, if you want to, ne?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**See you next chapter~! Love you all!**


	19. Reception!

As the crowd followed them out, they wished the two men a happy life and chatted with them a bit. The men, still wrapped in each other's arms, conversed happily, Eren's face red to the tips of his ears, while Levi tried his best to hide it.

"Congratulations, you two!" Hanji cooed, giggling as she always did.

Eren grinned at her, giving her a one-armed hug as Levi gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to let go, "thank you, Hanji-san."

"So, when's the honeymoon, you two?"

"After school's over for Eren, probably," Levi answered, pulling his lover back to him, "his school work's the most important thing right now."

Eren looked at him and pouted, "But Rivaille-"

"No, Eren. By the way, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

Eren shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it yet. I was thinking something more carefree than law or teaching."

Levi shook his head, sighing, "you'll have to find something." Eren just smiled, nodding, "I know."

Hanji hooked her hand on Levi's elbow, pulling him towards the oarking lot, "Well, as a wedding present, I have a surprise for the two of you!" she laughed, flinging the couple into the bright, sunlit parking lot.

The two squinted, but were soon ushered into a limousine, people behind them giggling away. One voice, Levi could tell, was Hanji, while another was Carla, followed by Armin's laugh, a rare thing to hear.

The couple tumbled into the car, Eren landing on Levi's lap. As Eren felt hot breath on his ear, he shivered, blushing crimson. Levi let out a low chuckle, placing his lips on the young man's nape.

"You're my husband now," Levi growled into Eren's ear, causing a shiver once again, "you're mine."

Eren looked into Levi's eyes, smiling as the green eyes shown pure, and Levi felt himself falling for the stubborn, stupid brat all over again, "I love you, Levi."

"Stupid brat," he growled, hiding his face in the crook of the young man's neck. Eren just chuckled, turning to sit sideways on Levi's lap and running his hands through the older man's hair as his head rested on Eren's chest. As much as Levi didn't want to admit it, along with how much he'd softened up to the brat, the rough pads of his fingers felt great in his hair. As Eren pulled his hands away, Levi caught one and kissed his fingertips, glancing down at the new, silver ring snuggling into his ring finger.

"I love you," Levi mumbled against the rough pads, shutting his eyes as he drew the boy in with a light kiss, his arms snaking their way around the boy's waist as Eren's went around his neck. Their lips parted, and their tongues slid into each other's mouths, drawing each other closer. Their fabric of their shirts started to crinkle, and Levi's hands moved to the buttons of Eren's shirt, the same with his new husband's.

"Sirs," the driver called in the front awkwardly, "we're here."

They pulled away from each other, panting, Eren hiding his face into Levi's shoulder. "Where is here, exactly?" Levi asked, rubbing the teen's back.

He was answered by sunlight filling the room, a crowd of people already awaiting their arrival. Eren scrambled off of Levi's lap, flustered as he tried to straighten out the wrinkles in his shirt, Levi doing the same.

Eren hopped out of the long, white limo and turned back, reaching out a hand for his lover, who gratefully took it and got out, not letting go of the hand.

Levi squinted from the light for a moment, adjusting, and then his eyes widened. They were at a familiar dance place, and it seemed it was booked for their wedding. The building was a soft yellow, with Greek style architecture filling the walkway, cherry blossoms on either side.

Beside Levi, Eren gasped, his eyes widening as he covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at the familiar faces around them and beamed, knowing they were all responsible for the place. "Thank you, so much," he murmured, his voice getting stronger. He lightly squeezed Levi's hand as they raced towards the doors, Eren laughing lightheartedly as they met with the awaiting crowd, who had somehow acquired rice and were throwing it in the air, towards the two.

The couple laughed, placing a quick, but passionate kiss on each other's lips as they opened the doors, the crowd following in and heading towards the back, following the waiter.

Hanji caught up to them, laughing giddily, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses, "so, how do you like your surprise?" Eren beamed at her, along with earning a hum of approval from Levi, who still kept his façade.

"It's much more than we could've ever asked for, Hanji-san," Eren murmured, smiling at her as his eyes gleamed, "thank you, so much. I know he thinks that, too." He gestured to Levi, who only shrugged. Eren hugged her tightly, beaming as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. Levi tugged Eren back to him, standing in between him and Hanji.

"Four eyes," he growled, standing protectively in front of Eren, "mine."

Hanji chuckled as Armin and Mikasa ran over, followed by Erwin, who smiled at them and wished them a congratulations. Mikasa pulled Eren away from Levi, causing an unspoken battle between them, which Eren wedged himself out of, walking over to Armin and sighing.

"She will never lighten up, will she?" Eren groaned as Armin patted his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "So, Armin, where have you been all of this time?"

"Well, I'm-_look out_!"

Eren turned too slowly, not heeding his friend's warning, and his eyes were then covered by a hand, along with his mouth. He heard a familiar cackle as he struggled against a vice grip, grunting in frustration as he bit the hand in front of his mouth. The hand flinched, but latched on to his face tighter. Eren kept struggling as he felt himself being dragged somewhere, and then heard a door open and shut behind him.

Soon, he got his sight back, staring wide-eyed at Hanji as the lights started to burn his eyes, causing him to blink rapidly and squint for a moment.

"Hanji," he said evenly, holding back his anger. "what the hell are you doing? I want to be with my husband right n-"

Eren lost his breath as an outfit was shoved into his chest. He grunted, stumbling back, but managing to keep the enclosed outfit off of the dirty floor.

"Put it on," Hanji stated simply, "I'll guard the door."

With that, Hanji stepped out, actually guarding the door.

Eren huffed, slipping off his white vest and hanging it on a stall door. He took off his shoes, slowly undressing and making sure everything was neat, and zipped open the garment bag, shivering as the cold reached him. Eren stared for a moment, a smile pulling at his lips as he started to lightly laugh, tears forming in his eyes.

"We should've done it then," he murmured, pulling said garments on, lastly pulling on the knee-high boots. He stretched for a moment, the jacket following his movements, and the boots clacked to the door, opening it slightly as Hanji raced in.

She grinned widely at him, cooing over how cute he looked. Eren smiled at her, green eyes sparkling as Hanji grabbed the clothing he wore before along with the garment bag with an "I'll be right back, don't move!" as she walked out of the room.

Eren walked over to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. As he looked at himself, he smiled widely, starting to think about his new husband. How Levi was stoic, but emotion showed itself in his eyes as he talked to the teen, how Levi's voice always grew soft only to him, and how protective the man was. Levi may be cold hearted outwardly, but inwardly, he really did care about Eren. As Eren thought, he covered his face with his hands as he grinned, blushing madly at the thought of his lover in bed with him. Eren's mind also spread into old memories, his Heichou always cleaning the castle, tending to the gardens, or spending time training. Eren admired him greatly, but loved him even more. Eren remembered the cherry blossom tree they always used to meet under, and how they talked about getting married one day soon. The one thing they shouldn't had waited on. _I wonder what that wedding would've been like_, he thought. Hanji barged back into the men's room, her hands now free. Eren smiled at her, and his hand was grabbed, Hanji pulling him back out into the reception room.

As they approached the room, Eren heard loud noises and hooting. Eren stared longingly at the doors, while Hanji pulled him back from walking any further.

"What?" Eren whined, looking at her and pouting.

"One minute, we're surprising him," Hanji answered, looking at the doors as a blonde head popped out from the doors.

"We're ready for him!" Armin called, grinning.

Eren looked at the two confused as Hanji ushered him towards the doors, Armin slowly opening it to reveal the reception.

Mikasa and-to Eren's guess-Armin, sat next to each other, Jean and Sasha across from them at a cherry wood table, set with a white rose and candles in the middle, with a light blue cloth draped over it. The table extended to seat Connie, Marco, Erwin, Hanji's empty seat, Carla, Krista, Ymir, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter, Mike, and two empty seats at the head of the table.

Eren looked around curiously, eyes widening in worry as to where his lover was. He entered the room, boots clacking as his eyes fell on charcoal colored hair, a broad back, and a shorter stature than his across the dance floor.

"Turn around, Levi-san!" Armin called, taking his seat at the table, Hanji following in suit. Eren stood stiffly, struggling not to salute the man across from him on the tile floor. His lover tensed as well, and Eren could feel the butterflies in his stomach, smiling giddily at his lover.

"Levi," Eren murmured, slowly starting towards the man, but stopping as Levi started to turn.

Levi faced Eren slowly, taking in a breath as he slowly looked up at the young man, his cheeks turning a bright red. The man, as in his last life, was dressed in his white jeans, brown knee-high boots, white shirt and Survey Corps jacket, along with the cravat nestled into his neck. Levi studied his new husband across from him, who was wearing the same thing, while his face to the tips of his ears was red. He smiled giddily, making Levi's heart soar, and they made their ways towards each other. Eren reached out and lightly tugged Levi's cravat, leaning down to kiss Levi's lips. Levi kissed back hard, and the cravat untied in Eren's hand, Levi sliding off his jacket and unbuttoning a button on his shirt before he pulled away, panting, before he realized there were other people in the room.

Eren stared at him, an emotion that could only be told as love clouding his eyes. After shrugging his jacket back on, and giving Levi a soft kiss, Eren made his way to the table with Levi to eat. Afterwards, the DJ showed up and the couple started to dance, Levi standing on Eren's feet as the young man chuckled, causing Levi to hit him upside the head. Eren chuckled and the night went on, the older mean and women buying drinks, but avoiding getting drunk. Eventually, the last two left on the dance floor were the grooms. Levi's head was in the crook of Eren's neck, Eren rubbing Levi's back soothingly. The two were humming to the playing song, which was Lana del Ray's Young and Beautiful.

"Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young or beautiful?" Eren sang delightfully, matching the notes perfectly, despite being an octave or two lower. Levi kissed his neck in response, causing Eren to lightly chuckle, clutching the man tighter. Levi moved his head and caught Eren in a lip lock, while Erwin, Petra, Auruo, Gunter, and Erd said their goodbyes as they headed towards the couple. As the two broke their kiss, they said goodbye to the group who congratulated them once again. Time was spent that way, until it was only Eren, Levi, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa.

"We better wrap up for the night," Levi huffed, gripping Eren's hand tightly, and said man nodded.

"Yeah, I need to pay," Hanji murmured, smiling at the two. Eren gazed at Levi lovingly, and Levi leaned in closer to the man. Armin and Mikasa got up, Mikasa surprisingly tipsy and was leaning on Armin for support on her broken heel. The party of five headed out, Hanji stopping to pay for their large party. Soon, they all piled into the limousine, Levi and Eren taking off their jackets as Eren played with Levi's old cravat.

The two, around midnight, reached the apartment and headed inside, saying a thank you to Hanji and the driver. They made their way inside, taking off their boots at the door. Then, Eren looped the cloth behind Levi's head, pulling Levi's lips to his own, causing a surprised grunt from the man. Levi chuckled and they started unbuttoning each other's shirts, slowly making their way towards the bedroom. Before they became fully engrossed in each other, they whispered one thing, while looking into each other's eyes: "I love you."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Gomen for not posting in awhile! *bows until my spine snaps* I had Fall Break, and my mother wouldn't let me bring my laptop to NY with me. DX But, i have a whole lot to do, and i managed to get a chapter done! Yaay! :D I love all of you who have read this! Please review, i always need and appreciate it! And to the guest who said they'd turn into a titan and eat me because of the feels, i love that review. XD But please don't eat me, titan-shifter-san! And i hope you guys don't mind all of this fluff, i just wanted them to have a reception~!**

**See you all in the next chapter! I promise, that will be soon!**


	20. The Threat's Really Beginning

Eren yawned, awakening to a beeping alarm beside him. He slammed his hand onto the clock, slowly finding the button and stopping it, sitting up with a groan. Eren felt arms wrap around his waist, causing him to groan in frustration as he fisted his hair.

"Morning," a gruff voice greeted the teen, which was laced with groggyness.

"Did I ever tell you your morning voice is sexy?"

Levi chuckled, "I don't think so, Jaeger."

"Oi, I'm not 'Jaeger' anymore. Unless you want to take my surname, Rivaille," Eren answered, chuckling.

Levi growled, running his fingers over the tanned man's back, "no, you're the wife in this relationship."

Eren let out a laugh, slowly shifting to get his feet placed on the floor. Shivering at the cold, he stood and stretched, yawning hugely.

"Ugh, school," he muttered, grumbling as he went to Levi's closet to look for his clean uniform. He shrugged it on, walking to the bathroom to fix his messy mop of hair.

Levi soon followed, wrapping his arms around his new husband, "Eren, do you really want to go on a honeymoon?"

"Yes, Levi. Well, we really don't have to go anywhere extravagant; I just want to be with you somewhere without a distraction for a little while, just to be in our own little world," Eren murmured, shivering as the older man nuzzled the crook of the teen's neck.

"You have a last name in this life, don't you, Levi?"

He nodded against Eren's shoulder, "Of course I do."

Eren hummed for him to continue, grabbing his tooth brush to brush his teeth as Levi just chuckled.

"It literally is Levi. Rivialle Levi. Maybe I will go with Jaeger," Levi huffed, walking towards the door with his new husband. They kissed goodbye quickly, yet passionately, and Eren decided he'd actually bike that day.

As he exited the house, he grabbed the bike which his mom had brought over for him, and sped off to school, only to meet the huge student body's gawking eyes. Rolling his, he chained his bike and stormed into the school, heading to homeroom, only to be slammed into by a girl with raven hair, along with a blonde who looked completely nervous.

Eren grinned widely, opening his arms to hug the two. He laughed, squeezing them to him as the two squirmed.

"Armin! Mikasa! When did you guys transfer?"

"This morning," Armin muttered into his shirt, chuckling as Eren finally broke away, "we live close, too."

"Awesome!" Eren grinned, letting go of Mikasa and started walking, the two matching his pace.

"What classes do you guys have?" Eren asked curiously, looking at the two of them.

"I have your classes," Mikasa answered, "to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"And I have advanced classes," Armin chimed, smiling brightly.

"Of course you do, Armin," Eren chuckled as they stopped at the duo's homeroom, Marie-sensei waving to them as Armin trotted off to his class. As usual, the day went on uneventfully, but Eren still had looks thrown his way, along with shouts of 'monster.'

Eren played with the ring on his hand, heading towards his bike as Mikasa walked with him, searching around frantically.

"What are you looking for?"

"Eren," Mikasa growled to hush him, along with putting her finger on her lips. She glanced around and met with blue eyes, blonde hair touching the man's forehead. His body was very muscular, and his face was set with a glare.

"Reiner," Mikasa growled under her breath, grabbing Eren's hand along with his bike.

"What-"

"-Reiner's here. He wants you, or something. We have to get a-"

All of a sudden a force crashed into the two, forcing them to fall. Eren was on the blacktop, Mikasa on top of him with the bike. The duo glared at the force, seeing the muscled man above them. Eren set his jaw, tensing as he slowly started to stand, Mikasa following his lead.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?" Eren snarled, Mikasa gripping his arm tightly to hold him back as Armin started running over. He seemed to be on the phone with someone, and Eren prayed that his husband was on the other line. Reiner remained quiet, and a taller man with dark hair made his way over: Bertholdt.

Armin ran to his friends' sides, glancing at the two men calculatingly as he grabbed onto Eren's arm.

"We have to get our asses out of here," Armin murmured, "Levi's on his way."

The trio backed away slowly from the two other titan shifters, turning to run as a hand caught onto Eren's forearm. Eren gasped in surprise as he was pulled away, already knowing by the grip who his captor was.

Eren was then thrown into the passenger side of the car, the back doors opening to reveal Armin and Mikasa. Eren looked around wildly, looking to see where Reiner and Bertholdt were.

And, of course, they were practically at the car.

Levi then got in, making a hasty retreat as the guys sprinted towards the car. As Levi sped away, Eren glanced out of the window, rolling it down to let in some fresh air.

"It's coming!" Reiner snarled out, only to be caught by Eren's ears, noted by him frantically looking at each of the car's passengers, "the titans will come to kill humanity again!"

Eren just gaped at the two out of the rear view mirror, eventually looking over at the raven haired man in fear. _No_, he thought, _I'm not dying to those monsters once again._

**A/N: GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN! I know this is really fucking short and shitty and i'm so sorry and i love you all so much for staying if you have. I have a new story i'm writing with my friend, it's called Where Do We Stand. And, she breathes down my neck like every day about chapters so it takes up a shit load of my time(i need to write a chapter per story like all together so it's all ready at the same time. XD). I also am looking at colleges, since i'm in my junior year and holy fucking shit things are getting insane this year. I swear, i'm not abandoning you guys! Or my story, for that matter. I love you all! I swear i'll post again soon. And sorry this is so short, i'm trying to get the ball rolling for the next and final arc of the story. Some shit's gonna go down. XD **

**I love you all sosososossosososo much(times infinity!)!**


End file.
